Efekt Massakry 2
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Parodia Mass Effect 2, z femShep w roli głównej. Czepialstwo, gry słowne, specjalne efekty piromańskie, dla głodnych czytelników parę sucharków. A, tak, Człowiek Iluzja obiecał też ciasteczka. Co? Ratowanie świata? No dobra, ratowanie świata też. Chwila, moment, Iluzja, powiedziałeś "misja samobójcza"? No, niech tam, skoro będzie kawa gratis...
1. Prolog

**Teatrzyk „Pod Gargulcem"**

Sekcja specjalna im. Jeffreya Sinclaira

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

.

**EFEKT MASSAKRY**

cz. 2

.

scenariusz i reżyseria

**Bazylia de Grean**

.

Na podstawie gry

**Bioware**

.

.

- Dramatis personae -

.

**Shepard**

Która była kobietą.

Inżynier, pochodzenie: Ziemia, profil psychologiczny: Przetrwanie.

Charakter: skuteczny dobry.

.

**Miranda Lawson**

Cheerleaderka z Cerberusa.

.

**Jacob „The Priiize" Taylor**

W założeniu twórców: drużynowe ciacho.

W praktyce: fail, który nawet nie jest epic.

.

**Garrus „Archanioł" Vakarian**

Kumpel do bitki i wypitki.

.

**Tali'Zorah (nar Rayya) (vas Neema) vas Normandy**

Drużynowa maskotka.

.

**Mordin Solus**

Wzór salariańskiego naukowca.

Legendarny zwycięzca 1. edycji „Galaxy's Got Talent".

.

**Jack**

Wrażliwe, psychopatyczne dziecko.

.

**Grunt**

Krogański maluch z probówki.

.

**Samara**

Kosmiczny Patrol.

.

**Thane**

Zabójca z zabójczym dekoltem.

.

**Legion**

Geth z wieloma mózgami.

.

.

**EDI**

Gadająca kula dyskotekowa.

.

**Joker**

Specjalista od pilotażu i sucharów.

**.**

**Papa Anderson**

Radny, były oficer Przymierza.

Znany w całej galaktyce za sprawą swego Prawego Sierpowego Zagłady +5.

**.**

**Admirał Hackett**

Ten, Którego Twarzy Nikt Nigdy Nie Widział.

Jego indiańskie imię to Człowiek-Widmo.

Za bardzo nie pojawia się w tej części, ale i tak zasługuje na wspomnienie.

.

**Ambasador Udina**

Ulubieniec wszystkich graczy.

.

**Rada**

Kolejni ulubieńcy graczy.

Dzielnie walczą o palmę pierwszeństwa w tej dziedzinie z Udiną.

.

**Urdnot Wrex**

Chan krogan.

.

**Liara T'Soni**

Niezrównoważona psychicznie asari po praniu mózgu.

.

**Zaeed Massani**

Najemnik bez serca i ze szkiełkiem w miejsce oka.

Dołącza do drużyny, ponieważ to Iluzja uiścił opłatę za jego pomoc.

.

**Kasumi Goto**

Słynna złodziejka, klon Imoen.

Ze względu na cięcia budżetowe pojawia się tylko w jednej scenie.

.

.

**Człowiek Iluzja**

(dla przyjaciół **TIM**)

Zapewne potomek jednego z antagonistów z filmów o Bondzie.

.

**Harbinger**

Jedna z mrocznych, złych kosiarek.

.

.

**Oriana Lawson**

Siostra cheerleaderki.

.

**Niket**

Niewierny kumpel.

.

**Kolyat Krios**

Marnotrawny syn marnotrawnego ojca.

.

**Sidonis**

Kolejny niewierny kumpel.

.

**Maelon**

Zbuntowany uczeń.

.

**Aresh**

Biotyk skrzywdzony przez los.

.

**Kapitan Bailey**

Skuteczny gliniarz.

.

**Uvenk**

Krogański dresiarz.

.

**Krogański szaman**

(Podobno ma na imię Rafiki. Nie przeżył nikt, kto o to zapytał.)

.

**Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani**

Najbardziej wkurzająca reporterka w kosmosie.

Gracze ją kochają…

… tłuc po gębie.

.

.

**Statyści**

(w liczbie tak mnogiej, że zakrawającej na ilość):

Zbieracze

Koloniści

Błękitne Słońca

Krwawa Horda

Mechy

Gethy

Klan Urdnot

Klan Weyrloc

Quarianie

Mieszkańcy Cytadeli, Ilium, Omegi

Martwi naukowcy

.

Oraz szeroko pojęci inni

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

**- Prolog -**

.

Miranda: A może Shepard?

TIM: Czemu nie ty? Tobie mogę zaufać, jesteś całkowicie lojalna Cerberusowi.

Miranda: Nie da rady, szefie, tak mamy w scenariuszu.

TIM: Cóż, Shepard na pewno będzie równie lojalna, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dzięki nam na Akuze zginął cały jej oddział.

…

Kaidan: Shepard, Joker nie chce się ewakuować!

Shepard: Trudno. Lepiej jak zginie tylko on niż gdybyśmy mieli zginąć oboje. Prosta matematyka.

Kaidan: Bez tego nie popchniesz fabuły do przodu.

Shepard: Tak to jest, jak się kiepsko płaci scenarzystom…

…

Shepard: Rusz dupę z tego kokpitu, Joker!

Joker: Niby jak mam wyjść tam w próżnię bez skafandra, co?

Shepard: Tak samo jak siedzisz tu nie zamarzając.

…

Joker: Shepaaard!

Shepard: Nooo!

Gracze: Nooo!

Luke Skywalker: Nooo!

…

Miranda: Stan pacjentki jest ciężki, rozległe uszkodzenia… Właściwie co ja tu robię, skoro nie jestem lekarzem ani naukowcem?

TIM: Masz inne, hm, walory.

Miranda: A, to w porządku.

TIM: Jak idzie Projekt Łazarz? (Nikt by się nie domyślił co się kryje pod tą nazwą, jestem taki przebiegły, ha-ha.)

Miranda: Doskonale. To będzie absolutna innowacja: pierwsza gra, gdzie głównym bohaterem będzie zombie.

Bezimienny: Bredzisz, niewiasto.

Miranda: Pogap się na mój tyłek i przestań czepiać się szczegółów.

…

Miranda: Shepard, weź broń z szafki!... Shepard, weź pochłaniacz ciepła!…. Shepard, weź granatnik!... Shepard, zabij mechy!... Shepard, zjedź windą na niższy poziom!... Shepard…

Shepard: Jasne, Shepard, uratuj świat. Monotonia dnia codziennego.

…

Jacob: Shepard, mogę rozwalić te mechy biotyką.

Shepard: To nie siedź za osłoną tylko je rozwal!

Jacob: Ale muszę zrobić to w cutscence, żebyś mogła lepiej zobaczyć jaki jestem wspaniały.

…

Wilson: Aaargh, moja noga!

Jacob: W pierwszej apteczce na ścianie powinien być jakiś medi-żel. Miejmy nadzieję że wystarczy, żeby pomóc Wilsonowi.

Wilson: Shepard, weź medi-żel z pierwszej apteczki na ścianie!

Shepard: Teraz wezmę medi-żel z pierwszej apteczki na ścianie.

Jacob: Shepard, pospiesz się!

Shepard: [trollface] Teraz wyleczę nogę Wilsona medi-żelem z pierwszej apteczki na ścianie.

…

Jacob: Shepard, muszę ci coś wyznać. Jesteśmy z Cerberusa.

Shepard: Rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny! Tego wam nie daruję! Zabieram zabawki i idę do innej piaskownicy!

Jacob: Ale to nasze zabawki!

Shepard: To masz. I udław się!

Jacob: Khem, przy okazji, jestem jednym z romansjerów w tej części gry.

Shepard: Przydupas Cerberusa? Argh, Biowarrre… [rytualny podwójny facepalm, poprzedzony seryjnym headwallem]

…

Miranda: Wilson, zdrajco, giń.

Wilson: Aaargh!

Miranda: Shepard, spadamy stąd.

Shepard: Wspominałam już, że nie lubię, kiedy wydaje mi się polecenia?

Miranda: Nie to nie, zostań tu sobie i zdychaj.

Shepard: Poza tym rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny! Nie będę z wami współpracować.

Miranda: Jacob, znów wszystko musiałeś wypaplać.

Jacob: Bo ja jestem tym dobrym agentem Cerberusa.

Shepard: Cerberus nie ma tych dobrych agentów. Przy okazji, Mirando, ten kombinezon to nakładali ci w sprayu czy jak?

Miranda: Jacob, jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz zdradzał postronnym tajemnice firmowe, powiem Iluzji żeby cię zwolnił.

…

Miranda: Musimy sprawdzić, czy…

Shepard: Z moją pamięcią wszystko w porządku! Rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny!

Miranda: Pogap się na mój tyłek i przestań czepiać się szczegółów.

Shepard: Fail. To działa tylko na mShep.

Miranda: W takim razie wszelkie reklamacje prosimy składać do Człowieka Iluzji.

…

TIM: Shepard.

Shepard: Rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny!

TIM: Wyższa konieczność, Shepard.

Shepard: I wykończyliście admirała Kahoku!

TIM: Postęp wymaga ofiar, niestety.

Shepard: Lista waszych występków nie ma końca!

TIM: Wspomniałem już o postępie wymagającym ofiar?

Shepard: Naprawdę sądzisz, że będę dla ciebie pracować?

TIM: Dam ci nowy statek. Poza tym tajemniczo znikają koloniści i ktoś musi to zbadać.

Shepard: Niech zgadnę: jak się nie zgodzę to nie popchnę fabuły do przodu?

TIM: Podziwiam twoją przenikliwość, Sherlocku. (Ha-ha, Bioware naprawdę nie znosi Shepard o profilu Przetrwanie. Peszek.) Polecisz z Mirandą i Jacobem na Pochód Wolności.

Shepard: Chyba robili plebiscyt na najgłupszą nazwę stulecia.

TIM: Owszem, w układzie Faerun. Wygrała nazwa Gacie Baldura.


	2. Pochód Wolności

**- Pochód Wolności -  
**

.

Jacob: Jakoś pusto, nie?

Shepard: Czekaj…

Tali: Sheparrd! Vyelkie nieba, ty żyyesz? Zrresztą, pogadamy późniey, musicie yak nayszybciey znaleźć Veetorra, poza tym uvażaycie na mechy i rrozvalcie vszystkie sondy.

…

Miranda: Mech YMIR! Uważajcie, to naprawdę wielki sukinkot.

Shepard: Po raz pierwszy przyznaję, że gadasz do sensu.

Miranda: Jacob padł! Szybko, Shepard, użyj medi-żelu.

Shepard: Muszę? A nie możemy go tak zostawić?

…

Veetor: Nadchodzą… Są vszędzie…

Miranda: Zbieracze? Co tutaj robią?

Shepard: Zbierają.

Miranda: Suchar sezonu, Shepard.

Shepard: Nie masz poczucia humoru.

Miranda: Nie, nie mam. Veetor, idziesz z nami.

Tali: Sheparrd, nie oddavay go v łapy Cerrberrusa! Nie możesz tego zrrobić, nie po tym vszystkim, co rrazem przeszłyśmy v poprzedniey części!

Shepard: Nie oddam nikogo w łapy Cerberusa!

Miranda: Musimy zdobyć informacje…

Shepard: Już ja wiem, jak wygląda wasze zdobywanie informacji!

Tali: Vłaśnie!

Miranda: Nic nie rozumiesz! Potrzebujemy informacji o ataku Zbieraczy, numerów do totka na najbliższe losowanie, planów Gwiazdy Śmierci…

Shepard: (Telefonu do psychiatry…)

…

TIM: Dołącz do mnie. Razem będziemy rządzić galakty-… Znaczy, razem uratujemy ludzkość. Galaktykę. Cokolwiek!

Shepard: Chcę moją dawną załogę!

TIM: To niemożliwe. Ale masz tutaj listę największych badassów galaktyki. Dostaniesz też statek.

Shepard: Nadal nie jestem przekonana.

TIM: Będą ciasteczka i kawa grrratis*.

Shepard: Okej, wchodzę w to!

* * *

_/*1000 XP dla każdego, kto rozszyfrował czym inspirowana kawa gratis. Pozostałym zdradzę, że pochodzi ona ze skeczu kabaretu Ani Mru Mru./_


	3. Normandia wersja 2,0

**- Normandia v.2.0 -**

.

Shepard: Joker!

Joker: Shepard!

Shepard: Przez ciebie zginęłam, kretynie!

Joker: Ale…

Shepard: Na twoje szczęście potrzebuję pilota.

Joker: Spójrz, Shepard, nasz nowy statek. Jak go nazwiemy?

Shepard: Proponuję „Ebon Hawk".

Joker: Wolałbym „Sokół Millenium".

Shepard: Nie bądź taki mainstreamowy. Poza tym chwila, to mój statek.

Joker: No to jak? To powinno być coś epickiego, oryginalnego, niepowtarzalnego…

Shepard: „Normandia 2" będzie w sam raz.

…

Shepard: Czemu wszystko tu się tak świeci? Gdzie moja stara przyjazna dla oczu Normandia? Mirando, ty to projektowałaś?

Miranda: Jak się domyśliłaś, Shepard?

Shepard: Intuicja dobrze mi służy.

…

Kelly: Jestem Kelly Chambers, pani asystentka. Mam też dyplom z psychologii.

Shepard: Nie potrzebuję asystentki, a zwłaszcza nie szpicla z Cerberusa, i nie chciałabym z tobą o tym porozmawiać!

…

Joker: Shepard, ta kula dyskotekowa wtrąca się w moje pilotowanie.

EDI: Jestem SI, panie Moreau.

Shepard: (Masz za swoje, flyboyu.) Jak się nazywasz, SI?

EDI: EDI.

Joker: Szkoda że nie HAL.

EDI: Zacny suchar, panie Moreau. Prawie się najadłam.

…

EDI: To twoja kajuta, Shepard.

Shepard: Własna kajuta? Ekstra!

EDI: Wśród wyposażenia twojej kabiny znajduje się akwarium, odtwarzacz mp3, DVD i BlueRay, oraz każdego innego typu pliku jakie byś sobie zażyczyła, szafa z ubraniami oraz zestawem pancerzy „Zrób to sam: Pancerz puzzle 3d", a także komputer z nielimitowanym dostępem do sieci.

Shepard: Czad! A mam jakieś zapasowe kredytki żeby wykupić sobie abonament do „The Old Republic"?

EDI: Shepard, według moich danych powinnaś ratować świat.

Shepard: Daj spokój, nawet superbohater musi kiedyś odpoczywać.

EDI: Człowiek Iluzja nie za to ci płaci.

Shepard: A oglądałaś kiedyś „Gwiezdne Wojny"?

EDI: Nie, ale…

Shepard: No to co ty wiesz o ratowaniu świata!

…

Shepard: Doktor Chakwas!

Chakwas: Shepard!

Shepard: Jak miło widzieć przyjazną twarz! Musimy to oblać!

Chakwas: Niestety, moje zapasy przepadły razem z poprzednią Normandią. Ale gdybyś gdzieś trafiła na Lodową Brandy Serrice…

Shepard: Jasne, kupię. (Rany, dostając takie questy czuję się jakbym była pierwszolevelowcem…)

…

Bosman Gardner : Zajmuję się gotowaniem, praniem, czyszczeniem toalet…

Shepard: Czyszczeniem toalet?

Bosman Gardner: Zazwyczaj potem myję ręce.

Shepard: Zazwyczaj? Od dziś jem tylko ryby z własnego akwarium… Cholera, tam jeszcze nie ma ryb. W takim razie będę się żywić energią kosmiczną.

Bosman Gardner: Nie radzę, podobno jest łykowata.

…

Gabby: Kur*a, Kenneth, mówisz do dowódcy.

Shepard: Dowódca nie życzysobie_ żadnych bluzgów_ na pokładzie.

Gabby: Hej, ale przecież ja wcale nie bluzgam! Znaczy, przecież nigdy tego nie robiłam! Kenneth, no powiedz coś!

Kenneth: Złapałaś wirusa Polski Dubbing, Gabby.

Gabby: Myślicie, że Chakwas coś na to wymyśli?

EA Polska: Assuming direct control!


	4. Omega

**- Omega -**

.

Shepard: No i jesteśmy. Omega.

Ben Kenobi: Omega... I've never seen a more wrethed hive of scum and villainy.

Shepard: Tak, wiem, i musimy uważać.

…

Zaeed: Ty zapewne jesteś Shepard? Iluzja sowicie mi zapłacił, żebym dołączył do waszej drużyny. A teraz popatrz, jak znęcam się nad tym batarianinem tylko po to, żebyś mogła lepiej zobaczyć jakim jestem badassem.

…

Shepard: Ty tu rządzisz?

Aria: Phi! Ja _jestem_ Omegą.

Shepard: Phi! Ja jestem _galaktyką_. Do rzeczy: potrzebuję namiarów na Archanioła.

Aria: A, ten. Niektórzy pomyleni ziemianie nazywają go Batmanem. Ma przerąbane u każdego możliwego gangu na Omedze. Też chcecie go zabić?

Shepard: Chcemy go zrekrutować.

Aria: Jeśli ktoś go wcześniej nie sprzątnie… Podobno chłopaki szykują obławę.

Shepard: Cudownie. Czekaj, potrzebny nam jeszcze Mordin Solus.

Aria: Siedzi w klinice w slumsach.

Shepard: Ale cała ta stacja to slumsy… Znaczy, nic nie mówiłam.

Aria: Więc, jak wspomniałam, Mordin siedzi w klinice. Ale tam panuje zaraza. Właściwie, to dlatego tam siedzi. W sumie to nawet lubię gościa, nigdy nie wiesz czy cię wyleczy czy zastrzeli.

Shepard: Clint-Eastwood-insert? Biegniemy po niego, kit z Archaniołem!

…

Shepard: Właściwie, skoro już mamy po drodze, zaciągnijmy się. Ty tam, chcemy zapolować na Archanioła!

Gangster: Czego tu szukasz, laleczko?

Shepard: Za chwilę przefasonuję ci tę paskudną batariańską gębę.

Gangster: Trzeba mieć własny pistolet.

Shepard: Dla twojej informacji, mój jest większy niż twój.

Jacob: Dobrze zrobiłaś, Mirando, nie mówiąc nam wszystkiego o tych dodatkowych częściach…

Shepard: Mówiłam o mojej spluwie, idioto, wystarczyło słuchać całego dialogu. Na marginesie, jest też większa niż twoja.

Gangster: To co, gotowi na akcję?

Shepard: Pewnie.

Gangster: Kierowca już czeka.

Miranda: Proponowałabym najpierw zrekrutować profesora, może wspomoże nas swoimi wynalazkami.

Shepard: Doskonały pomysł.

Gangster: Bez obaw, kierowca będzie tam stał dopóki wszystkiego nie załatwicie, choćby to miało trwać całe wieki.

…

Quarianin: Vitaycie przybysze! Może zechcecie coś kupić v moim skrromnym składziku?

Shepard: Co cię skłoniło do otwarcia biznesu w takiej dziurze?

Quarianin: Brrak funduszy na kontynuovanie Pyelgrzymki.

Shepard: Masz, możesz lecieć.

Quarianin: Superr! Vyelkie dzięki! Niechay Vyelki Konstrruktorr sprravi, że vszystkie trrybiki na tvey drrodze zavsze będą naolivyone!

Shepard: Dobra, załoga, obrabiamy ten sklepik. Hej, cholera, co to, automatyczny sprzedawca? Przecież skoro koleś zniknął ta kasa i tak mu się nie przyda!

Miranda: Robisz te zakupy czy nie?

Shepard: Spadaj, robię.

[Dużo, dużo czasu oraz wiele wybuchów technologicznych później…]

Shepard: Oddaj mi moje pieniądze, przeklęty automacie!


	5. Akta: Profesor

**- Akta: Profesor -**

.

Szabrownicy: Ej, czego tu szukacie?

Shepard: Zjeżdżać. Jak wam nie wstyd okradać zmarłych?

Jacob: Masz gadane.

Shepard: Nie gadaj, tylko obrabiaj zwłoki.

Jacob: Ale jak ci nie wstyd?

Shepard: Z czegoś trzeba żyć.

Miranda: Dobrze, że nie ma goblinów.

Jacob: Są vorche. To prawie to samo.

Miranda: Znajdź mi w jakimkolwiek RPGu goblina, który naparza do ciebie z ciężkiej broni.

Shepard: Twórcy weszli na zupełnie nowy poziom, nie tylko w tym aspekcie. Na przykład: jesteś całkowicie ubrana a nadal wyglądasz nieprzyzwoicie. Mówiłaś, że czym się zajmowałaś pracując dla Iluzji?

…

Shepard: Przepraszam…

Mordin: Jeśli-jesteście-chorzy-to-idźcie-na-izbę-przyjęć-i-poczekajcie-na-swoją-kolej-a-nie-plączecie-mi-się-pod-nogami-gdy-ja-mam-masę-roboty.

Shepard: Szukamy…

Mordin: Przestańcie-przeszkadzać-bo-was-zastrzelę.

Shepard: Profesor Solus?

Mordin: A-kto-pyta?

Shepard: Komandor Shepard. Mógłbyś mówić troszkę wolniej? Niedawno robili mi reinstalkę mózgu i nie nadążam.

Mordin: Reinstalkę-mózgu?

Shepard: No…

Moridn: Zgoda-na-obejrzenie-twojego-mózgu-i-jestem-w-drużynie-od-zaraz.

Shepard: No cóż… Więc… Ee… To kusząca propozycja, ale nie.

Mordin: W-takim-razie-musicie-rozpylić-to-lekarstwo. A-wystarczyło-się zgodzić-i-sam-bym-to-zrobił.

Shepard: Mam obiekcje, ale jeśli oszczędzi mi to przedzierania się przez kolejne tabuny przeciwników to zgoda.

Mordin: Teraz-już-za-późno. Jak-już-tam-będziecie-zobaczcie-czy-mój-asystent-nie-potrzebuje-pomocy, martwię-się-o-niego.

Miranda: Pff, może przy okazji zrobimy ci też zakupy, co?

Mordin: Doskonały-pomysł! Kupcie-zgrzewkę-mleka-i-duży-słoik-bezkofeinowej.

…

Mordin: Leczenie-dobrych, zabijanie-złych, tak-czy-tak-pomagam-ludziom.

Shepard: Wreszcie charakter pragmatyczno-logiczny dobry, dzięki ci Bioware! Mordin, salariański bracie, pójdź w me ramiona!

Mordin: Nie-gustuję-w-ludziach.

Shepard: Po przyjacielsku, miałam na myśli.

Mordin: Salarianie-nieco-inaczej-wyrażają-emocje.

Shepard: To dam ci dobrą radę: omijaj szerokim łukiem Kelly Chambers.

Jacob: Kompozytowym łukiem?

Shepard: Wookiem od razu. Za dużo przebywasz z Jokerem, Jacob. A swoje suchary zachowaj na czarną godzinę, kiedy będziemy konać z głodu. Dobra, zbierajmy się na Normandię.

Mordin: Daniel-uratowany, lekarstwo-rozpylone, mleko-jest… Nie-kupiliście-kawy. Nigdzie-nie-idę.

Shepard: Mamy kawę gratis.

Mordin: A, to-zmienia-postać-rzeczy.


	6. Akta: Archanioł

**- Akta: Archanioł -**

.

Cathka: Archanioł siedzi w najwyższej komnacie w najwyższej wieży w sektorze Gotham. Po drugiej stronie tego mostu. A teraz zjeżdżajcie do roboty, naprawiam śmigłowiec.

Shepard: Po co?

Cathka: Żeby zaatakować Archanioła, durna babo. Aaargh!

Shepard: Nikt mnie nie będzie wyzywał od durnych bab! Poza tym odkąd obejrzałam „Gwiezdne Wojny" zawsze chciałam postrzelać w ludzi błyskawicami.

…

Miranda: Bierzmy się do roboty i skopmy im tyłki.

Shepard: Jedną chwilę. Skąd Archanioł będzie wiedział, żeby do nas nie strzelać?

Miranda: Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem, nigdy o tym nie słyszałaś?

Shepard: Dla mnie wróg mojego wroga jest… cóż, wrogiem mojego wroga.

Miranda: Ależ z ciebie stary cynik, Shepard.

Shepard: Wiesz, to zabawne… kiedy jako nastolatka byłam w gangu, nazywaliśmy się właśnie Starymi Cynikami.

…

Shepard: Archanioł?

Garrus: Shepard, miło znów cię widzieć.

Shepard: Garrus! To ty?

Garrus: Zauważ ten plot twist.

Mordin: Na-wszelki-wypadek-zapisałem-go-w-notatkach-na-omni-kluczu.

Miranda: Jeszcze trochę a będziemy na Normandii mieli Suchar Team.

Shepard: Spójrz na jasne strony, przynajmniej nawet jak skończą się zapasy nie zginiemy z głodu.

…

Shepard: Zabiłam ze snajperki _jednego_ _mecha_, po to, żeby nie poharatał _mojego_ _kumpla_ i _mojego oddziału_, za co do cholery dostałam te punkty renegata?

…

Garrus: Shepard, biegnij powstrzymać tych którzy próbują dostać się tu przez piwnicę! Shepard, zamknij lewe drzwi! Shepard, zamknij prawe drzwi!

Shepard: Shepard, zamknij szyber-dach, Shepard, sprawdź czy nikt nie pełznie tu rurami wentylacyjnymi, Shepard, zrób wszystko…

Garrus: Hej, ja tu siedzę i do nich strzelam!

Shepard: A ja biegam i strzelam. To co, zamieniamy się?

Mordin: Nie-chciałbym-wam-przeszkadzać-w-tej-jakże-istotnej-dyskusji-ale-właśnie-zbliża-się-tu-helikopter.

Miranda: Schowajmy się za tą pancerną kanapą!

…

Garrus: Aaargh!

Shepard: O nie! Ani mi się waż tu umierać, nie po tym, ile kilometrów dziś dla ciebie przebiegłam po tych cholernych schodach!

…

Garrus: Te blizny trochę zepsują mi urodę.

Shepard: Garrus, bracie, zawsze byłeś paskudny. Lekki makijaż i nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Poza tym nie przejmuj się, i tak wyglądasz lepiej od Jacoba.


	7. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 1

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 1 -**

.

Shepard: Tylko jedna damska toaleta? Masakra… Miranda, ty to projektowałaś, tak?

Miranda: Ja mam osobistą toaletę w swojej kajucie, ty masz osobistą toaletę w swojej. Doprawdy, Shepard, nie wiem, gdzie widzisz problem.

…

Zaeed: Kompresja śmieci, Shepard? Tego umowa nie obejmowała.

Shepard: Nie marudź. Masz tu centralę kamer bezpieczeństwa, pogap się na tyłek Mirandy i przestań czepiać się szczegółów.

Zaeed: Żaden tyłek nie wynagrodzi mi wstecznego awansu od najemnika do śmieciarza.

…

Jacob: Normandii przydałby się pancerz.

Shepard: Garrus? Masz jakiś namiar na gościa, który produkuje te pancerne kanapy?

Garrus: Mam. Ale przydałoby się też jakieś działo. Na przykład nowa technologia, opracowana przez Turian na bazie szczątków Suwerena.

Shepard: Kit z technologią, będziemy w nich strzelać tymi kanapami.

…

Shepard: Co my zrobimy z taką ilością pierwiastka zero? Przecież nawet nie da się tego sprzedać.

Mordin: Hm, mógłbym-na-przykład-ulepszyć-to-piwo-tak-żeby-miało-około-czterdziestu-procent. A-tę-lodową-brandy-gdzieś-do-siedemdziesięciu. A-tę-tutaj-wódkę-to-pewnie-prawie-do-setki.

Shepard: Do setki? EDI, szyfrowane połączenie na Cytadelę. Anderson? Słuchaj, kontradmirał Michaiłowicz to jeszcze para się przemytem alkoholu na Ziemię?


	8. Cytadela

**- Cytadela -**

.

Dowódca: To znaczy, że sir Izaak Newton jest najbardziej zabójczym sukinsynem w całym kosmosie!

Shepard: (To jest tekst tak boski, że nie wymaga dodatkowego komentarza.)

…

Bailey: Hm, według danych w systemie nie żyjesz. To może zrobię tak mały myk i oszczędzę ci papierologii i walki z systemem?

Shepard: Super, dzięki! Właściwie to czemu mi pomagasz?

Bailey: Zanim wyleciałem ze studiów przez rok byłem w Polsce. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej męki z USOSem…

…

Khalisah al-Jilani: Shepard, jednak żyjesz? Może mały wywiadzik?

Shepard: Jakoś nie mam nastroju.

Khalisah al-Jilani: Jedno małe pytanko. Jak skomentujesz decyzję uratowania Rady? Zginęło wtedy wielu żołnierzy przymierza.

Shepard: Straciliśmy wtedy osiem krążowników. Shenyang, Emden, Dżakarta, Kair, Seul, Kapsztad, Madryt, Warszawa. I mały bombowiec Mińsk Mazowiecki. I jeszcze myśliwiec Brzyskorzystewko. I będziemy pamiętać ich wszystkich! A ty lepiej leć robić wywiady ze Zbieraczami, któraś strona na pewno tego nie przeżyje, tak czy inaczej będzie z pożytkiem dla ludzkości!

Khalisah al-Jilani: Świetny pomysł! Może załatwię jakiś wywiad na wyłączność.

…

Anderson: Shepard.

Shepard: Anderson.

Rada: Shepard.

Shepard: Oh fak. No więc, biorąc po uwagę fakt, że uratowałam Cytadelę, skopałam tyłek Sarenowi, ocaliłam wasze niewątpliwie jakże cenne tyłki przed zagładą i po tym, jak na własne oczy widzieliście Suwerena, na pewno pomożecie mi teraz w walce ze Żniwiarzami?

Radny turian: Ach tak, „Żniwiarze"…

Shepard: Rasa mrocznych kosmicznych kosiarek, chcących wykosić całe organiczne życie w galaktyce?

Radny/a/e salarian: Mroczne kosiarki, doprawy…

Radna asari: Shepard, przywrócimy ci status Widma, a ty zapomnisz o całej sprawie.

Shepard: Weźcie ten status Widma i wsa-… Auć!

Anderson: (Shepard, na litość, zamknij się!) Komandor Shepard jest zaszczycona i chętnie zgodzi się na taki układ. (Że też ja zawsze muszę ratować twój zad…)

Shepard: (Zostałeś radnym. Wisisz mi coś za tę fuchę.)

Anderson: (Oddałem ci Normandię. Wisiałaś mi coś za tę fuchę.)

Shepard: (Dzięki mnie mogłeś dać w mordę Udinie. Za tę fuchę to już na pewno mi coś wisisz.)

Radna asari: Ekhem.

Anderson: Najmocniej przepraszam.

Radny turian: Więc, Shepard, bierzesz z powrotem ten status Widma?

Shepard: Ach tak, „status Widma"…

...

Reklama sklepu nr 1: _Nazywam się komandor Shepard, a to mój ulubiony sklep na Cytadeli._

Reklama sklepu nr 2: _Nazywam się komandor Shepard, a to mój ulubiony sklep na Cytadeli._

Reklama sklepu nr 3: _Nazywam się komandor Shepard, a to mój ulubiony sklep na Cytadeli._

Shepard: Tutejsi sprzedawcy i mieszkańcy są widocznie głupsi niż ustawa przewiduje.


	9. Lecimy expić: odcinek 1

**- Lecimy expić: odcinek 1 -**

.

- Lorek (N7: Zaginiony agent)-

Shepard: Co, dwa pomieszczenia i już koniec questa? A nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zatęsknię do misji w Mako…

Garrus: Ale przekazałaś dane Przymierzu, a agent nie żyje.

Shepard: O jednego gościa z Cerberusa mniej, mwahaha.

.

- Skanowanie kolejnej planety… -

Shepard: Jak to jest, że ile razy brakuje nam jakiegoś minerału, trafiamy na wszystkie pozostałe poza tym jednym?

Joker: Zapewne któreś prawo Murphy'ego.

.

- Skanowanie jeszcze jednej planety -

EDI: Wykrywam wyjątkowo bogate złoża irydu.

Shepard: Super! Wyrzucaj sondę.

EDI: Obawiam się, że w okolicach złoża znajdowała się kopalnia.

Shepard: Oh fak.

…

Kelly: Shepard, Iluzja chce z tobą rozmawiać w pokoju odpraw.

TIM: Shepard, musisz ograniczyć niszczenie kopalni. Kompanie wydobywcze zarzucają mnie kolejnymi pozwami, nie stać mnie na aż tylu prawników.

Shepard: [trollface] Wydaje mi się czy wspominałeś kiedyś o postępie wymagającym ofiar?

.

- Projekt Hefajstos -

Shepard: Phi, latanie Młotem. Łatwizna dla każdego, kto w dzieciństwie grywał w wyścigi ścigaczy.


	10. Akta: Skazaniec

**- Akta: Skazaniec -**

.

Naczelnik Kuril: Idźcie dalej prosto, ja muszę was na chwilę opuścić.

Garrus: Shepard, nie sądzisz, że to podejrzane?

Shepard: Skądże, Garrusie, niby co miałoby się stać?

…

Naczelnik Kuril: Przykro mi, Shepard, ale jesteś dla nas cenniejsza jako więzień. Sorry, Winnetou.

Garrus: To jest ten moment, w którym powinienem powiedzieć: a nie mówiłem.

…

Shepard: Jack jest kobietą?

Garrus: Widzisz, gdybyś sobie wszystkiego nie zaspoilerowała byłby plot twist. No, chyba, że śledziłabyś kampanię reklamową.

Miranda: Tyle czasu z makijażem na twarzy? To fatalnie robi na cerę.

Shepard: A ty to niby kiedykolwiek zmywasz tapetę?

Miranda: Też coś! Ja mam permanentny.

…

Garrus: Z tego co widzę dziewczę wymiata dość konkretnie.

Shepard: Potem się jak zwykle okaże że te wszystkie super-duper moce są tylko chwytem reklamowym.

…

Naczelnik Kuril: Mogłem cię sprzedać, rzucić tę robotę w cholerę, wypiąć się na ZUS i spokojnie dożyć kresu swoich dni na jakiejś tropikalnej planecie! Cóż, negocjujmy. Wychodzicie, a ja z powrotem zamykam Jack.

Shepard: Dla mnie spoko.

Miranda: W scenariuszu masz co innego.

Shepard: Cholera!

Naczelnik Kuril: To może chociaż mógłbym zamknąć scenarzystów?

…

Jack: Cerberus! Argh! Raaargh!

Shepard: Nie jestem z Cerberusa.

Jack: Nie jesteś, ta? To po co nosisz ich logo?

Shepard: Mam statek, mogę cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Jack: Zabierz ten złom i wsadź Cerberusowi do rzyci.

Shepard: (Nie wierzę, że to robię…) Będą ciasteczka i kawa gratis.

Jack: Ciasteczka i kawę też wsadź Cerberusowi do rzyci.

Shepard: Będziemy mordować całe zastępy bootów.

Jack: Yay! W takim razie wchodzę w to!

Garrus: Ale nie ma expa za pojedynczych przeciwników. Tylko za zakończenie questa.

Jack: Zabierz ten brak expa i wsadź Bioware w gameplay. Oh, wait….


	11. Lecimy expić: odcinek 2

**- Lecimy expić: odcinek 2 –**

.

- Wrak Korsyki (N7: Wrak frachtowca handlowego)-

Dziennik: Stan ładowni: mechy LOKI, mechy YMIR…

Shepard: Fak. Wiedziałam, że zadanie „zbadaj wrak" jest zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe.

.

- Stacja Jarrahe (N7: Opuszczona stacja badawcza) -

Shepard: Znowu zbuntowana WI? Czekam jeszcze na gethy i batariańskich terrorystów.

Garrus: Nie zapominaj o tajnych operacjach Cerberusa.

Miranda: To my jesteśmy tajną operacją Cerberusa.

…

Garrus: Kolejni martwi naukowcy.

Shepard: Trupy, wszędzie trupy. A mogłam zamiast iść do woja założyć zakład pogrzebowy.

Garrus: Właściwie to nadal możesz, jak już uratujemy świat.

Shepard: Ratowanie świata to niebezpieczna profesja.

Miranda: Bycie naukowcem jak widać też nie lepsza. I mają bez wątpienia wyższy współczynnik zgonów niż zbawcy świata, jestem pewna, że Cerberus ma na ten temat jakieś statystyki.

Shepard: Niezbyt dobrze świadczy to o Cerberusie.

.

- Čapek (N7: Zakład Hahne Kedar) –

Shepard: He. Hehe. Hehehe.

Garrus: Co cię tak bawi, Shepard?

Shepard: Nazwa.

Miranda: A mówiłam Iluzji, żeby wykasował jej z genów tamtych polskich pradziadków…

…

Shepard: Mechy YMIR… Mamusiu!

Garrus: Dobrze się czujesz, Shepard?

Shepard: Chlip… Niech mnie ktoś przytuli!…

…

Shepard: Oo, jednak żadnych walk z YMIRami? Shepard likes it.

.

- Daratar (N7: Przemytniczy skład Zaćmienia) -

Shepard: Cholera, została tylko połowa skrzyń. Ale niby jak miałabym szybciej rozwalić te mechy?

Mordin: Hm, może-z-ciężkiej-broni-Shepard?

.

- Zanethu (N7: MSV Estevanico) –

Shepard: Jestem sama? Ale jak to tak? I o ile zakład, że z załogi to znajdę co najwyżej jakiś datapad?

…

Shepard: Nie było nawet datapada. Brawo, Bioware.

.

- Helyme (N7: Opanowana kopalnia) –

Shepard: Kopalnia! Biegiem, lecimy szukać mithrilu!

Kapitan Zaćmienia: You cannot pass!

…

Shepard: Ach tak, „swobodna eksploracja"…

Garrus: Przynajmniej planety są bardziej zróżnicowane niż łyse góry, łyse doliny, trawa, piasek, łyse góry, łyse doliny, trawa, łyse góry, łyse doliny, kamienie, wspomniałem już o łysych górach i dolinach?


	12. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 2

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 2 –**

.

Jacob: Spokojnie, Shepard, nie psujmy tego co jest między nami.

Shepard: Taylor, że niby _co_ jest między nami?

Jacob: No...

Shepard: Przemyśl to. W samotności.

…

Miranda: Shepard, widziałaś mój eyeliner?

Shepard: Czy ja wyglądam na osobę, która używa eyelinera?

Jacob: Shepard, przemyślałem to już i…

Miranda: Jacob, doprawdy, następnym razem kup sobie własny eyeliner.

Shepard: Taylor, używasz eyelinera? I chodzisz w legginsach, tak? Jest coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać z Kelly?


	13. Akta: Watażka

**- Akta: Watażka -**

**.**

Okeer: Lecz nim Saren zdołał nasłać swe bezkresne legiony, oto nadciąga Shepard, zwyciężając dzięki potędze atomu. Lubię ten fragment.

Shepard: Nie wiem, co brałeś, ale zanim przyłączysz się do załogi musisz przest-… Hej, zaczekaj, to nawet całkiem nieźle brzmi. Mógłbyś opowiedzieć jeszcze coś o mnie?

Okeer: Dobra. Ale najpierw powstrzymaj Jedore. Mój Ssskarb musi ocaleć.

…

Miranda: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby budzenie tego wynalazku było dobrym pomysłem.

Jacob: Zgadzam się.

Shepard: Taylor, ktoś cię w ogóle pytał o zdanie?

Jacob: Ale…

Shepard: Miranda jest moją asystentką, więc jeśli musi niech gada. Ty jesteś tylko przydupasem Cerberusa, masz wykonywać rozkazy, a twoje zdanie nikogo nie obchodzi!

Jacob: Ale…

Shepard: W Przymierzu nie nauczyli cię, żeby słuchać dowódcy?

…

Kroganin z probówki: Imię!

Shepard: Jestem komandor Shepard i nie lubię, jak mi się grozi.

Kroganin z probówki: Moje imię!

[Retrospekcja.

Okeer: Shepard, dbaj o Mojego Ssskarba...]

Shepard: Eee… Yyy… (Grunt to nie tracić zimnej krwi…) Grunt! Tak, Grunt.


	14. Horyzont

**- Horyzont -**

.

TIM: Shepard, dostaliśmy informację, że zaobserwowano Zbieraczy w okolicach Horyzontu. Musisz tam polecieć i wszystkim się zająć. I lepiej, żeby w międzyczasie wasz naukowiec znalazł jakiś środek ochronny.

…

Shepard: Mordin, błagam, powiedz, że coś znalazłeś.

Mordin: Tak. Wygrzebałem-w-magazynie-stary-dobry-Muchozol, kto-by-pomyślał-że-zadziała.

…

Lilith: Co to?

Koloniści: Aaa, atakują nas, wszyscy zginiemy!

Kaidan: Zbieracze! W nogi!

Rój: Bzzzyt!

Kaidan: A teraz postoję tu przez chwilę i uważnie pooglądam tego robaczka, zamiast czym prędzej stąd spieprz-… to znaczy, wycofać się na z góry upatrzone pozycje.

…

Shepard: O, ktoś żywy! Co się tu stało?

Mechanik: Dostaliśmy od Przymierza te wywalone w kosmos działa, a potem przylecieli ONI.

Shepard: Oni?

Mechanik: Zbieracze. To wszystko wina Przymierza. Stupid sons of biczys.

Shepard: Był już polski hydraulik, czas na polskiego mechanika.

…

Shepard: Uwaga, latająca koparka!

Garrus: Do tego jak opancerzona!

Mordin: Uwielbiam-zapach-palonego-pancerza-o-poranku.

Pretorianin: Banzai!

Garrus: To zostało nas dwoje.

Shepard: Giń, draniu! Uff. Garrus, zapodaj medi-żel.

Mordin: Dzięki-za-leczenie-Shepard.

Shepard: Nie ma sprawy. Ale nie kozacz tak więcej bo mi medi-żelu zabraknie.

Garrus: Mordin, może powinieneś siedzieć w laboratorium?

Mordin: Mam-większe-doświadczenie-w-kopaniu-tyłków-niż-ty-chłopcze.

Shepard: Panowie, spokój, loffciam was obu. A teraz, skoro już skopaliśmy tyłki Zbieraczom, poszukajmy ocalałych kolonistów.

…

Kaidan: Shepard!

Shepard: Kaidan!

Kaidan: Przez dwa lata się nie odzywałaś, a teraz pracujesz dla Cerberusa? Jak mogłaś!

Shepard: Byłam martwa!

Kaidan: Cerberus!

Shepard: Której części „martwa" nie zrozumiałeś?

Kaidan: Cerberus!

Shepard: Co to ma być, międzyplanetarna wersja gry w pomidora?

Kaidan: Cerberus!

Shepard: W takim razie wal się, jak jesteś taki praworządny durny! Idź poszukaj emo kącika, a ja będę ratować świat! I wiesz co? Carth i tak jest milion razy lepszy od ciebie!

Miranda: Przy okazji, niezły mundur, Alenko, zwłaszcza w okolicach tyłka.

Shepard: (Jasny gwint, wszyscy nagle zaczęli nosić stringi, czy może bielizna jest już passé?)

…

Mordin: O, Shepard. Potrzebujesz-jakiejś-nowej-technologii?

Shepard: Zrobiłeś już tę wódkę po tuningu?

Mordin: Pewnie. Ale-w-tym-stanie-nie-powinnaś-upijać-się-sama.

…

Shepard: Garrus, bracie, polej!

Chakwas: Dobrze gada, polać jej!

Garrus: Moment, kalibracja butelki…

Chakwas: Co powiecie na -hik!- karaoke?

Mordin: Long-long-time-ago, in-a-galaxy-far-away….


	15. Akta: Tali

**- Akta: Tali - **

.

Shepard: Gethy! Awww!

Miranda: Shepard, dobrze się czujesz?

Shepard: Doskonale! Ale nigdy dotąd nie sądziłam, że będę tęsknić za gethami. Aww.

Garrus: Wiem, co czujesz. Prawie mi szkoda je rozwalać.

…

Shepard: Tali? Halo, jest tam kto?

Tali: Sheparrd! Navet nie vyesz yak się cieszę, że cię słyszę! Ściągam dane z systemu, ale gethy valą v drzvi i nyedługo vejdą do śrrodka!

Shepard: Uratujemy cię!

Tali: Prroszę, urratuycie też moich komandosóv. Albo przynaymniey Rreegarra, to ten czerrvony.

Shepard: (Czerwony, tak? I pewnie myśli, że ma kombinezon maskujący?) Jasne.

…

Shepard: Hej, ty, randomowy quarianinie, widziałeś Tali?

Kal'Reegar: Tali'Zorrah yest po drugiey strronie tego vypakowanego gethami dziedzińca. Schovała się v bunkrze. Ale yest tam kolos, vyęc nie vyem, ile yeszcze vytrzyma.

Shepard: Idziemy ją odbić!

Kal'Reegar: Idę z vami!

Shepard: Czekaj, ty przypadkiem nie nazywasz się Reegar?

Kal'Reegar: Tak, bo co?

Shepard: To siedzisz tu na tyłku, bo Tali mnie zabije jeśli zginiesz!

Kal'Reegar: Naprravdę tak poviedziała?

Shepard: Mniej więcej.

Kal'Reegar: Może povinienem był kupić yey ten valentynkovy pakiet novyutkich ulepszeń do omni-klucza… Albo przynaymniey zestav kluczy i śrrubek na każdą okazyę… Albo…

Shepard: Halo? Jesteśmy właśnie w trakcie ostrej walki z gethami, tak?

Kal'Reegar: Ee…

Shepard: Dobra, nieważne. Postaraj się nie zginąć.

…

Tali: Sheparrd!

Shepard: Tali! Jesteś już bezpieczna.

Tali: A co z moyimi komandosami? Nie vidzę z tobą nikogo…

Kal'Reegar: Idę… yuż idę…

Tali: Kal!

Kal'Reegar: Tali'Zorrah, sirr. Ma'am. Ee…

Tali: Vystarrczy „Tali". Dziękuyę, Sheparrd. Terraz mogę dołączyć do tvoyey drrużyny.

Kal'Reegar: A ya?

Tali: Lubyę cię, Kal, ale mam zoboviązania. Ale będę pisać.

Miranda: Skończyliście gruchać, gołąbeczki?

Garrus: Właśnie. Też coś…

Shepard: Dajcie spokój, oni są tacy słodcy jako para!


	16. Ilium

**- Ilium -**

.

Shepard: Szukam kogoś.

Hostessa: Liara T'Soni jest dobra w tego typu rzeczach.

Shepard: Ta, jest dobra. Zazwyczaj znajduje ludzi kilka metrów pod ziemią…

Tali: Zazvyczay nazyva się to arrcheologya, Sheparrd.

…

Salarianin: Ale salarianie się nie żenią…

Człowiek: Ale to prawie jakbyś się żenił, dlatego musisz mieć wieczór kawalerski.

Salarianin: Ale my nawet nie odczuwamy pociągu… Hm, właściwie, ta tancerka ma taki ładny odcień niebieskiego, i wygląda prawie zupełnie jak salarianie…

Człowiek: Przecież asari wyglądają zupełnie jak ludzie!

Turianin: Jak turianie!

Człowiek: Myślisz, że one nas hipnotyzują czy coś?

Shepard: Rasa marysójek z fanservicem.

Tali: Nie istnieye ve vszechśviecie taki facepalm, którry mógłby to podsumovać.

Garrus: Pojęcia nie mam czego się czepiacie, dziewczyny… Auć! A to był taki dobry drink! Poza tym to bolało!

Tali: Myało boleć.

…

Conrad Verner: Shepard!

Shepard: Rany, dlaczego to ja zginęłam, a nie ty…

Conrad Verner: Wiesz, kiedy cię nie było, galaktyka potrzebowała bohatera…

Shepard: Ale teraz, kiedy jestem z powrotem, znikaj i zajmij się czymś pożytecznym, i lepiej, żebym cię nigdy więcej nie spotkała. I błagam, cię, nigdy więcej nie zakładaj czerwonych gatek na niebieską zbro-… To trykoty?

Tali: Oh Keelah...

Garrus: Aargh, moje oczy…

Shepard: Ee… Conrad, najlepiej w ogóle nie noś gaci po wierzchu. Trykotów też nie noś. _Nigdy_.

Conrad Verner: Ale…

Shepard: Powiedz mi, robił ci ktoś kiedyś operację plastyczną za pomocą pistoletu? Nie? A chcesz?

…

Aethyta: Gdyby nie wasza pomoc w sprawie Sarena, zrobiłby nam wszystkim z tyłków jesień średniowiecza.

Shepard: Wreszcie! Ktoś, kto nas docenia! Jak w ogóle Matka asari wylądowała tutaj w barze?

Aethyta: To długa historia. Tatuś był kroganinem, a resztę przeszłości też mam barwną. Miałam nawet czystokrwistą córkę, ja byłam ojcem, niestety nie wypaliło. Słyszałam, że mała podobno jest teraz gdzieś na Ilium.

Shepard: No, a podobno Liara jest taka dobra w znajdowaniu ludzi, a nie radzi sobie nawet z własnym ojcem… matką… Cholera, koneksje rodzinne asari są dla mnie nie do pojęcia.

…

Liara: Shepard!

Shepard: Łapy przy sobie!

Liara: Ty żyjesz!

Shepard: A ty nadal masz dorysowane brwi.

…

Liara: Muszę dorwać Handlarza Cieni.

Shepard: Dołącz do mnie to ci pomogę.

Liara: Sorry, Shepard, galaktyka nie działa w ten sposób.

Mordin: Hm, według-moich-danych-od-zarania-dziejów-wszystkie-RPGi-działają-w-ten-sposób.

…

Wiadomości: Podobno Shepard widziana była na Horyzoncie. Rada zaprzecza, jakoby Shepard nadal żyła.

[Retrospekcja.

Emily Wong: Czy to prawda? Shepard jednak żyje?

Radny turian: Ach tak, „Shepard"…]


	17. Miranda: Córka marnotrawna

**- Miranda: Córka marnotrawna -**

.

Miranda: Shepard, wybacz, że wcześniej ci nie zaufałam.

Shepard: Wybaczam. Ale nie wybaczę, że twoja twarz jest wyanimowana z milion razy dokładniej niż moja.

Miranda: Wtedy na zbliżeniach byłoby widać już tylko twój nos.

Shepard: Lepsze to niż ciągle oglądać zbliżenia na twój tyłek.

Mordin: Shepard-nie- dramatyzuj.

Shepard: Mordin, nawet twoje zmarszczki są wyanimowane lepiej niż moja twarz!

…

Miranda: Zaufałam Niketowi, kiedy uciekałam od ojca. Nie zdradziłby mnie teraz.

Shepard: Chyba żadnych filmów w życiu nie oglądałaś…

…

Miranda: Czemu ta winda tak się wlecze?

Shepard: Nie zrozumiesz uroku tego, Mirando… Aww, melodyjka z wind na Cytadeli!

Mordin: Całkiem-przyjemna-nuta.

Shepard: Ustawię sobie taki dzwonek w telefonie! Zaraz, ja nie mam telefonu… No to w budziku!

…

Oriana: Dzięki, Miri.

Miranda: Trzymaj się, mała. Chlip.

Shepard: Aaargh, Bioware, cóż żeście uczynili? Po tym queście już nigdy nie będę w stanie nienawidzić Mirandy!


	18. Jacob: Dar wielkości

**- Jacob: Dar wielkości -**

.

Shepard: Jaka fajna planeta! I ten klimatyczny wrak w tle!

Miranda: Idziemy poplażować?

Shepard: To jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy gadasz do sensu, Mirando.

Jacob: Hej, a moja misja?

Shepard: Sam mówiłeś, że ojciec jest już zamkniętym rozdziałem twojego życia. To po co się spieszyć?

Miranda: Właśnie.

Jacob: Ale…

Miranda: Jacob, skocz no na Normandię i przywieź resztę załogi i zapas drinków z palemką.

…

Taylor Senior: Jacob, synu, kopę lat! Joł, men, nie poznajesz swojego starego?

Jacob: Nie poznaję tego, kim się stałeś.

Taylor Senior: Tylko awansował i od razu mu odbiło. Żyję tu sobie jak sułtan, mam własny harem, właściwie dlaczego ci to przeszkadza, młody? To ma coś wspólnego z faktem, że nosisz legginsy?

Jacob: Weź tę spluwę i zrób mi uprzejmość.

Taylor Senior: No wziąłem, co dalej?

Wkurzeni rozbitkowie-myśliwi czający się w krzakach: Roarrr!

Shepard: Myślę, że ten problem rozwiąże się sam. Dajmy cynk Normandii, niech przekaże to do Przymierza czy gdzieś tam, i…

Miranda: I wracamy na plażę.

Shepard: Z ust mi to wyjęłaś.

Mordin: Shepard-Miranda-pospieszcie-się, wspaniała-woda!

Tali: To żadna zabava opalać się w kombinezonie ochrronnym.

Garrus: Proszę, weź tą buteleczkę samoopalacza. Sterylnie pakowane, receptura specjalnie dla alergików. Użyjesz później na Normandii, rezultat będzie prawie jakbyś się opalała.

Tali: Avv, Garrrrusie, yesteś urroczy.

Grunt: Świeże sushi prosto z wody, to, co kroganie lubią najbardziej!

Shepard: Mirando, tylko nie opalaj się topless.

Joker: Właściwie to czemu nie? Ja nie mam nic przeciw-… Auć!

Miranda: Ale ja mam.

Chakwas: Komu drinka?

Jacob: Ale…

Shepard: Oh, Taylor, idź zajmij się czymś i nie marudź. Ile ty masz lat, pięć?

Jacob: Nikt mnie nie kocha!

Kelly: Zauważenie problemu to pierwszy krok do jego rozwiąza-… Nie, tego problemu nie da się rozwiązać.

…

Jacob: Może po tym queście wreszcie mnie docenisz, Shepard?

Shepard: Wiesz, Jacob, to musi być jakaś magia… bo nadal wkurzasz mnie dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej.

…

Shepard: Jacob, czy ty i Miranda…?

Jacob: To stare dzieje. Ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Przy okazji, Shepard, może skoczymy razem na drinka?

Shepard: Idź sprawdzić czy nie ma cię w zbrojowni i możesz stamtąd nie wychodzić aż do końca misji.

Kelly: Wiesz, Jacob, wydaje mi się, że mówienie kobiecie że jakaś inna jest lepsza nie jest najlepszym tekstem na podryw…


	19. Tali: Zdrada

**- Tali: Zdrada -**

.

Tali: Sheparrd, musisz mi pomóc, prroszę. Zostałam oskarrżona o zdrradę!

Shepard: Wtf?

Tali: Z ust mi to vyyęłaś.

Shepard: W takim razie natychmiast lecimy na Flotyllę…

Tali: Flot-_i_-llę.

Shepard: Flotillę, whatever. Lecimy natychmiast i przemówimy im do rozsądku.

…

Quarianin: Tali'Zorrah, vitay v domu. Chvila, musicie zostavić brroń tutay.

Shepard: Widzisz tę lufę? Nie? To dlatego, że jest tuż przy twojej głowie, randomowy quarianinie. Ale na pewno widzisz snajperkę, którą trzyma ten turianin o tutaj.

Quarianin: Skorro tak staviasz sprravę…

Shepard: Dzięki za współpracę. Chodź, Tali.

Tali: Ee… Sheparrd, to nie postaviło mnie w dobrrym śvyetle.

Shepard: Oskarżanie ciebie też nie stawia Admiralicji w dobrym świetle.

Garrus: Jak spojrzeć na to z tej strony to coś w tym jest.

Tali: Viesz, to trrochę tak yakbyś wrrócił do domu po nocy po piyaku i na przyvitanie dał bratu z pyęści v tvarz.

Garrus: To ty nigdy tak nie robiłaś?

…

Rada Admiralicji: Tali'Zorrah, yesteś oskarrżona o dostarrczenie działayących gethóv na Flotillę. Co masz na svoyą obronę?

Tali: Wtf?

Shepard: Wtf?

Garrus: Wtf?

Rada Admiralicji: Tylko tyle macie do povyedzenia? Tali'Zorrah, tvóy oyciec przeprrovadzał experrymenty na gethach. Coś stało się na Alarrei, i tvóy oyciec za to odpovyada. Dlatego udasz się tam terraz żeby sprravdzić co się stało. A yeśli vrrócisz to vrrócimy do tematu oskarrżenia.

Shepard: (Twój tatuś robił eksperymenty na gethach, Tali? Jest jeszcze coś, co chciałabyś mi powiedzieć?)

Tali: (Um… Przeprraszam, Sheparrd?)

Shepard: (Dobra, tu mnie masz.)

…

Shala'Raan: Tali!

Tali: Ciociu, yak mogłaś mi to zrrobić?

Shala'Raan: A pamyętasz, yak zapomniałaś o moich imyeninach v zeszłym rroku?

Tali: Przecież przeprrosiłam!

Shepard: Pewne rzeczy wszędzie we wszechświecie wyglądają tak samo.

…

Tali: Uvażaymy. Nie vyem, co dokładnie rrobił móy oyciec, ale na pevno zaymował się badaniem gethóv. Może być gorrąco.

Shepard: W porównaniu z tabunami mechów gethy wypadają jak starzy, dobrzy kumple.

Tali: Chyba tvoi.

…

Tali: Tato! Tato? No chodźmy… Podnieś się… Tato? Chodźmy do domu…*

Rael'Zorah: Tali, ya yestem tutay…

Tali: Ups. Tato, nie, nie umyerray!

Shepard: Tali, biedactwo, chodź tutaj…

Tali: Chlip!

Shepard: No, już, już…

Tali: Chlip…

Shepard: Masz tu mojego pluszowego varrena.

Garrus: (Shepard, nosisz ze sobą pluszowego varrena?)

Shepard: (Odwal się, Vakarian.)

…

Rada Admiralicji: Tali'Zorrah, yesteś oskarrżona o…

Shepard: Jak wam nie wstyd, zapuszkowane sukinsyny! Tali pomogła mi walczyć z Sarenem i jego gethami, a potem pokonać Suwerena, a teraz pomaga mi walczyć ze Zbieraczami!

Rada Admiralicji: To za mało. Potrzebuyemy dovodóv.

Shepard: Jak możecie robić jej coś takiego po tym, jak straciła ojca?

Rada Admiralicji: Ale…

Shepard: Tali jest jak moja młodsza siostrzyczka, a nikt bezkarnie nie oskarża krewnych i znajomych króli-… to jest, krewnych i znajomych Shepard!

Rada Admiralicji: Ale…

Shepard: Garrus, snajperka.

Rada Admiralicji: Skorro nalegasz…

Shepard: _Nalegam_.

Rada Admiralicji: Tali'Zorrah, zostayesz oczyszczona z zarzutóv. Możesz kontynuovać tvoyą podrróż z komandorr Sheparrd.

Shepard: Chodź, Tali, idziemy.

Tali: Dziękuyę za pomoc, Sheparrd. Vrreszcie poviedziałaś im v tvarz to, co myśli o nich połova Flotilli.

Shepard: Co dokładnie?

Garrus: Jak znam życie Tali pewnie miała na myśli tę część o zapuszkowanych sukinsynach.

* * *

/_* 1000 XP dla każdego, kto odgadł, skąd pochodzi cytat. Dla pozostałych wpis do Leksykonu: cytat pochodzi z "Króla Lwa", ze słynnej sceny śmierci Mufasy, przy której to podobno prawdziwi mężczyźni płaczą ;) _/


	20. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 3

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 3 -**

.

Tali: Sheparrd, dziękuyę ci za pomoc tam na Flotilli. Yest yakiś sposób, żebym mogła ci się odvdzięczyć?

Shepard: Daj spokój, Tali… No, chyba, że masz przypadkiem na omni-kluczu Babylon 5*.

Tali: Vspaniale się składa, dociągnęłam v zeszłym tygodniu na koszt Cerrberrusa vszystkie odcinki ostatniego sezonu!

Shepard: Naprawdę? To wbijaj do mnie, robimy piżama-party.

Tali: Śvyetnie! Zayrzeć do Morrdina po vódkę?

…

Shepard: Jak ja kocham ten serial… Chlip… Oh, aż się wzruszyłam. Ach, te czasy, kiedy mając naście lat oglądałam to w naszej melinie na kradzionym sprzęcie i kochałam się w komendancie Sinclairze…

Tali: Vydaye mi się, że yuż vystarrczy ci vódki na dziś, Sheparrd.

Shepard: Oj, no, Tali, daj się pozachwycać. Kaidan mi nigdy nie cytował Tennysona.

Tali: Rzeczyviście, tu scenarzyści się nie popisali. Przecież vyadomo, że to kobyety zazvyczay lecą na poezyę.

…

Mordin: Shepard-wybacz-że-nie-powiedziałem-ci-wcześniej; zajmowałem-się-badaniami-nad-genofagium-i-jego-udoskonaleniem.

Shepard: No dobrze, nie wiem czy to popieram, ale dziękuję za szczerość, Mordin.

Mordin: Mój-uczeń-który-wteyd-razem-ze-mną-pracował-nad-genofagium-dostał-się-w-ręce-krogan. Możemy-polecieć-na-Tuchankę?

Shepard: Kfik…

Mordin: Pf, nie-widzę-w-tym-nic-zabawnego.

Shepard: Wybacz. Mordin, no, naprawdę przepraszam! Ale nazwa tej planety ómiera mnie za każdym razem gdy ją słyszę.

Mordin: Pfff.

Shepard: Już lecimy po twojego ucznia. Od razu. Natychmiast. To priorytet.

Mordin: No-dobrze.

Shepard: (Dobra, niech zgadnę, cała załoga ma coś, o czym chciałabym mi powiedzieć. Chociaż po namyśle… Nie, Kelly nie będę pytać.)

…

Grunt: Teraz, zabijmy coś teraz!

Shepard: EDI, masz jakiś pomysł, co mu jest?

Grunt: A może teraz?

EDI: Może dorasta?

Grunt: A teraz?

Shepard: Tylko tego tu brakowało…

Grunt: A teraz już możemy coś zabić?

Shepard: Kurs na Tuchankę. Musimy znaleźć jakiegoś szamana czy coś.

Grunt: A teraz już możemy coś zabić? Proooszę?

* * *

_/* Serial sci-fi, bardzo fajny, polecam. I nikt mi nie wmówi, że wszelkie podobieństwa w sadze ME są przypadkowe ;)  
_

_Droga Czytelniczko, Drogi Czytelniku, jeśli nie rozpoznajesz, że dialogi Grunta w tym odcinku inspirowane są tekstami Lilarcora z Baldur's Gate 2, to najprawdopodobniej ominęło Cię jedno z najlepszych RPG wszechczasów./_


	21. Tuchanka

**- Tuchanka - **

**.**

Kroganin: Hej, ty, obca, wynocha stąd!

Shepard: Mam sprawę do waszego chana.

Kroganin: Nasz chan nie gada z byle kim.

Wrex: Shepard!

Shepard: Wrex.

Wrex: Shepard.

Garrus: Na Wielkiego Stwórcę, oni znowu to samo.

Wrex: Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Shepard: Wiesz, rozwalili Normandię, a ja spadałam sobie z orbity planety prosto w atmosferę.

Wrex: Ale nieźle się trzymasz. Dobrze jest mieć zapasowy układ nerwowy.

Shepard: Emh, ludzie nie mają.

Wrex: To musiało boleć. Co u ciebie Shepard?

Shepard: Ratuję galaktykę, jak zwykle. Co u ciebie, Wrex?

Wrex: Ratuję swoją rasę, jak zwykle. Nawet nieźle mi idzie, nawet jeśli sam to mówię.

Shepard: Szukam pewnego salarianina.

Wrex: Pewnie wpadł w łapy klanu Weyrloc.

Szaman: Oj niedobrze, niedobrze.

Shepard: A, i jeszcze mam problem z krogańskim nastolatkiem z probówki.

Szaman: Oj niedobrze, niedobrze. Przyjdź z tym później.

Wrex: Weź pojazd od dowódcy zwiadowców, Shepard, może uda wam się odbić tego salarianina. Nie przejmuj się tym, że chwilowo to jedyny pojazd jakim dysponujemy. Nie przejmuj się też tym, że chwilowo brakuje mu części więc teoretycznie nie powinien w ogóle działać.

Szaman: Lecz drobna usterka techniczna nigdy nie wygra z imperatywem fabularnym!

…

Sprzedawca: Wystrzelasz dla mnie te cholerne muad'diby* co podgryzają mi zapasy?

Shepard: Ee… no… Idę właśnie na misję i wiesz…

Sprzedawca: Dostaniesz za to rabat.

Shepard: Gdzie są te szkodniki które miałam wystrzelać?

Sprzedawca: Tam. A tam masz działko.

Garrus: Rany, to jakby polować na muchę ze snajperki.

* * *

/_*1000 XP za rozpoznanie nawiązania do Diuny_/


	22. Mordin: Stara krew

**- Mordin: Stara krew -**

.

Mordin: Stary-szpital.

Garrus: Nie znoszę szpitali, kiepsko się w nich walczy.

Shepard: A co byś preferował?

Garrus: Szczerze? Mam chwilowo absolutnie dość jakichkolwiek walk, i jeśli naprawdę muszę to preferowałbym Sapera.

…

Mówca klanu Weyrloc: Odejdźcie albo zginiecie! Ukatrupimy was na miejscu! Za chwilę będziecie martwi! Zastrzelimy was, a varreny ogryzą wasze kości! Wasze ciała będą rozkładać się przez lata pod mrocznym niebem Tuchanki! Staniecie się pokarmem dla robaków! I nawet nie umiesz strzela-… Aaaaargh! Palę się! Smażę! Płonę! Zwęglam!

Shepard: Rany, czy nawet zginąć nie potrafisz szybciej?

…

Maelon: Znów-się-spotykamy-Mordin-Wan. Kiedy-widzieliśmy-się-ostatni-raz-wciąż-byłem-twoim-uczniem, lecz-teraz-sam-jestem-mistrzem!*

Mordin: Maelon-jak-mogłeś!

Shepard: Mordin, też nie jesteś taki święty. A genofagium?

Mordin: Zabijałem-na-wiele-sposobów, raz-nawet-widłami-i-szczerbatym-wideczykiem-do-ciasta, ale-nigdy-medycyną!

Maelon: Czepia-się-pan-tak-tej-niewinnej-dawki-Pavulonu-profesorze.

Mordin: Przykro-mi-ale-muszę-cię-zabić. Coś-takiego-nie-może-więcej-się-powtórzyć.

Shepard: Mordin-nie-rób-tego! Nie jesteś mordercą.

Maelon: Jest-agentem-STG, to-jakaś-różnica?

Mordin: Uciekaj-stąd-zanim-zmienię-zdanie. Dziękuję-Shepard.

…

Shepard: W porządku, Mordin?

Mordin: Poradzę-sobie-z-tym-Shepard.

Shepard: Na pewno? Bo jeśli potrzebujesz pocieszenia to mogę cię przytulić.

Mordin: Dziękuję-Shepard-ale-nie-ma-takiej-potrzeby.

Shepard: Na pewno?

Mordin: Tak, jestem-tego-całkowicie-pewien.

Shepard: (Hej, to nie fair! Tali mogłam przytulić!)

* * *

/_* 500 XP za rozpoznanie nawiązania do Gwiezdnych Wojen: Nowej Nadziei_/


	23. Grunt: Rytuał przejścia

**- Grunt: Rytuał przejścia -**

**.**

Szaman: Musisz udać się na Miejsce i dopełnić Rytuału.

Grunt: No, to co dokładnie mam zrobić?

Shepard: I dlaczego nie możemy iść we trójkę, skoro już jesteśmy tu wszyscy?

Szaman: Właściwie to możecie.

Grunt: No dobra, ale co mamy zrobić?

Szaman: Wrócić.

Shepard: Dzięki za dokładne informacje.

…

Miranda: Co tu mamy niby zrobić, zasiać trawę i przygotować boisko?

Shepard: Na mnie nie patrz.

Grunt: Teraz, zabijmy coś teraz!

Varren: Roar!

Grunt: Lepsze to niż nic.

Shepard: Dobra, i co dalej?

Miranda: Uwaga, klixeny!

Grunt: To jeszcze lepsze.

Shepard: No a teraz?

Miranda: Jasny gwint, miażdżypaszcza!

Shepard: Niech mnie ktoś stąd zabierze! Przytuli! Cokolwiek! Ratunku!

Miranda: Grunt, jeśli przeżyjesz ten rytuał z jęczeniem Shepard w tle, jesteś hardkorem.

Shepard: To przez to że rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny!

Grunt: Team Grunt kontra miażdży paszcza: 1:0. Będziemy mieć zapas steków do końca roku. Mhm, smakuje jak kurczak.

Uvenk: Hej, ty!

Grunt: Kto?

Uvenk: Ty! Wynocha z mojej dzielni!

Grunt: Jakiej twojej? To dzielnia Wrexa, kretynie!

Uvenk: Tak chcesz rozmawiać? Chłopaki, wystrzelać ich!

Shepard: Oh, zamknij się i zdychaj, krogański dresie.

Grunt: Dresie?

Shepard: To długa historia.

…

Szaman: Dopełniłeś Rytuału. Teraz jesteś pełnoprawnym kroganinem.

Wrex: Dobrze się spisałeś, może kiedyś cię zaadoptuję. Na razie możesz być moim… hm, nie mam żadnej wolnej fuchy… Na razie możesz towarzyszyć Shepard w jej misji.


	24. Statek Zbieraczy

**- Statek Zbieraczy -**

.

TIM: Shepard, musisz zbadać opuszczony statek Zbieraczy.

Ackbar: It's a trap!*

Shepard: Jasne, przecież na pewno nie władujesz nas w pułapkę, prawda?

…

Miranda: Gdzie są ciała załogi? Ostrożnie, Shepard, coś tu nie gra.

Shepard: No shit, Sherlock…

Mordin: Shepard-naprawdę-sugerowałbym-daleko-idącą-ostrożno-…

Shepard: Iteeemyyy!

Miranda: To ma być ten cholerny symbol i zbawca galaktyki?

EDI: Szanse na to że wszyscy jesteśmy zgubieni wynoszą około siedemdziesięciu pięciu procent i nadal rosną.

Mordin: Już-nawet-ryzyka-zawodowego-nie-robią-takiego-jak-kiedyś.

…

EDI: Porównanie skanów tego Zbieracza z danymi w systemie dało zdumiewający wynik. Shepard, Zbieracze to Proteanie!

Shepard: Wow, czuję ten plot twist. Powiedz mi tylko jedno, EDI: skąd Cerberus ma DNA Protean, i skoro je ma to jakim cudem nikt nie wie, jak oni wyglądali?

EDI: Ee…

…

EDI: Shepard, ten statek jednak nie jest opuszczony!

Ackbar: It's a trap!

Shepard: It's a plot twist… Naprawdę, Bioware? Pusta platforma na końcu podejrzanie pustego statku Zbieraczy? Sądziliście, że ktokolwiek się na to nabierze?

Bioware: No, na przykład ty.

Shepard: Tylko dlatego że cheatujecie i Cerberus wszczepił mi moduł Tępota Głównego Bohatera 2.0.

Harbinger: PRZEJMUJĘ BEZPOŚREDNIĄ KONTROLĘ!

Shepard: Chyba nad zwłokami. Nigdy nie lekceważ połączonej potęgi odkształcenia i podwójnego spalenia.

Harbinger: WASZ OPÓR JEST DAREMNY!

Shepard: Znowu?

Mordin: Podpalmy-wszystkich-bo-inaczej-to-będzie-trwało-w-nieskończoność.

Harbinger: UCIEKAJCIE SOBIE! W KORYTARZU ZA ROGIEM CZEKA NA WAS LATAJĄCA KOPARKA!

Shepard: Fak, dlaczego zawsze muszę walczyć z czym co wygląda tak obrzydliwie? Harbinger, nie mógłbyś opętać jakiegoś słitaśnego różowego kucyponka?

Mordin: Chyba-już-wiem-co-kiedyś-miałaś-na-myśli-wspominając-o-resecie-mózgu.

Miranda: Tak, ja też. Po wizualizacji morderczego kucyponka każdy by doznał resetu mózgu.

Harbinger: URWAŁ NAĆ, TWOJE CHOLERNE KUCYPONKI ZRESETOWAŁY MI POŁĄCZENIA MIĘDZY SYNAPSAMI…

…

Randomka z załogi: Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie Protean jako takich eleganckich i dostojnych… a nie jako wielkie robaki.**

Shepard: Słyszycie, Bioware? Enkindle this!

* * *

/_* 750 XP, po raz kolejny za Gwiezdne Wojny_/

/_** chałupnicze tłumaczenie autentycznego cytatu z gry_/


	25. Akta: Zabójca

**- Akta: Zabójca -**

**.**

Miranda: Kto idzie na akcję?

Shepard: Mój team od wszystkiego, ty i Mordin.

Miranda: Mordin?

Shepard: Kto w razie czego skopie lepiej tyłek temu zabójcy niż ex-STG?

…

Shepard: Jazda jak ścigaczem przez Coruscant, yay!

Miranda: Rany, znów oglądałaś Gwiezdne Wojny… Który to już raz?

Shepard: Dwudziesty piąty. Nie marudź tylko poczuj potęgę Mocy.

…

Nassana Dantius: Shepard! Przecież ty nie żyjesz!

Shepard: [trollface] Już mi lepiej.

Nassana Dantius: Argh!

Thane: Witaj, Shepard. Dobra wiadomość: jestem najlepszym asasynem w galaktyce i chętnie się do ciebie przyłączę. Zła wiadomość: jestem nieuleczalnie chory. Aha, jestem postacią romansową

Shepard: E, wiesz, nie żebym coś do ciebie miała, ale z reguły nie lecę na jaszczurki.

Thane: Zupełnie jakby to było najważniejsze w moim wątku…

Shepard: A właściwie to dlaczego zgodziłeś się do nas dołączyć?

Thane: Wszechświat jest mrocznym miejscem. Przed śmiercią chciałbym go trochę rozjaśnić.

Miranda: W sklepie „Pamiątki z Ilium" widziałam lampki choinkowe po cenie hurtowej, nadadzą się?

…

Jacob: Słyszałem imponujące historie o tobie, Krios. Powinieneś być cennym nabytkiem dla drużyny.

Shepard: Taylor, do jasnej i nagłej, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nikogo nie obchodzi, co ty sądzisz o czymkolwiek co dotyczy tej misji?


	26. Akta: Egzekutorka

**- Akta: Egzekutorka -**

.

Glina: Stać, nie ma przejścia! Ten teren obstawia CSI Ilium.

Shepard: Szukam egzekutorki.

Glina: A, to w takim razie wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność.

…

Samara: Jestem Samara, Egzekutorka asari.

Shepard: Czyli właściwie kto?

Samara: Paladynka. Teraz pojmujesz?

Shepard: Teraz tępe człowieki rozumieć. Paladynka, mówiłaś? Kto wam wymyślił takie idiotyczne wdzianka z dekoltem do samego pępka?

Samara: Cóż, nie można być szanowaną asari poniżej miseczki F.

…

Detektyw Anaya: Zróbcie dla niej tę misję bo inaczej ona mnie zabije!

Shepard: Słuchaj, ratujemy, galaktykę, naprawdę nie mamy czasu…

Detektyw Anaya: Mamy mały fundusz odłożony na specjalne okazje…

Shepard: Dobra, na czym ma polegać ta misja?

…

Naćpany volus: Jestem biotycznym bogiem!

Shepard: Chyba biotycznym Krecikiem.

Naćpany volus: Nie doceniasz potęgi Ciemnej Strony! Ja, Darth Vader, zniszczę cię!

Shepard: Może później, co? Jestem akurat w trakcie questa.

Naćpany volus: Noo… dobra, poczekam.

…

Kapitan Wasea: Gratuluję, zaszliście daleko.

Shepard: Dasz nam tę nazwę statku, a my pozwolimy ci odlecieć razem z twoim szmuglowanym towarem?

Kapitan Wasea: Twoje sztuczki nie działają na mnie.

Shepard: Cholera, dlaczego nie da się negocjować?

…

Shepard: Mam dla ciebie nazwę statku. To USS „Enterprise".

Samara: Twój rozkaz jest moim kodeksem, itd., itp., etc. Ale jeśli zrobisz coś naprawdę paskudnego, zabiję cię, gdy przysięga straci ważność.

Mordin: Przedtem-pomagając-jej-popełnić-to-coś-paskudnego. Porażająca-logika.

…

Jacob: Będziesz cennym dodatkiem do drużyny, Samaro.

Shepard: Samaro, jeśli Taylor jeszcze raz odezwie się niepytany, rozsmaruj go po ścianie swoją biotyką.

Jacob: Będę się bronił swoją biotyką!

Samara: Moja biotyka jest lepsza niż twoja.

Jacob: Ale za to moje kung-fu…

Samara: Moje kung-fu też jest lepsze niż twoje.


	27. Lecimy expić: odcinek 3

**- Lecimy expić: odcinek 3 –**

.

- Franklin (N7: Wystrzelenie rakiet Oszczep) -

Shepard: Opuszczona stacja kosmiczna.

Ackbar: It's a tra-arghh!

Garrus: Podręcznikowy headshot. Doskonała robota, nawet jeśli sam to mówię.

Shepard: Khem.

Garrus: Ah, tak, opuszczona stacja.

Tali: Yak uvażacie, co może być przyczyną?

Garrus: Gethy, zbuntowana WI, Cerberus albo mechy.

Shepard: Nie zapominajmy o batariańskich terrorystach.

…

Garrus: Ktoś wystrzelił oba pociski!

Tali: Oh Keelah!

Batariańscy terroryści: Haa, nikt nie spodziewał się batariańskich terrorystów!

Shepard: Czy batarianie zajmują się czymkolwiek poza porywaniem pocisków by rozwalić ludzką kolonię, braniem zakładników, albo jednym i drugim?

Garrus: Nie zapominaj o tamtych paru ziomkach z Błękitnych Słońc.


	28. Garrus: Oko za oko

**- Garrus: Oko za oko -**

**.**

Garrus: Shepard, namierzyłem kolesia przez którego zginął mój oddział…

Shepard: (Wzdych.) Dobra, dobra, pojmuję aluzję. To gdzie on jest?

…

Shepard: Orientujesz się może, Garrusie, jak ten pijak Harkin nagle zmienił się w groźnego przestępcę, dysponującego całym transportem mechów? Nie? Ja też nie.

…

Harkin: Nic wam nie powiem.

Garrus: Mamy twojego chomika.

Harkin: Nie, proszę, nie róbcie mu krzywdy!

Garrus: To gadaj, co wiesz!

Harkin: Załatwię wam spotkanie z Sidonisem, co wy na to?

Garrus: Dobra.

Harkin: Sidonis? Jest sprawa, musisz się spotkać z moim agentem, on ci wszystko powie. No tak, od razu chciałbyś wszystko wiedzieć, co? No, wrzucam ci namiary.

Garrus: Dzięki, kolego.

Harkin: Nie ma sprawy. Zaraz… przecież ja nigdy nie miałem chomika…

…

Garrus: Zagadaj do niego przez chwilę, a potem się odsuń. Wtedy wpakuję mu kulkę prosto w mózg.

Shepard: Jasne, whatever, po prostu miejmy to z głowy.

…

Sidonis: Hej, ty ruda, stojąca na środku placu, ty jesteś tym agentem od Harkina?

Shepard: (Koleś nie poznałby subtelności nawet gdyby walnęła go w twarz.) To ja.

Sidonis: Czego chcesz?

Shepard: Oznajmić ci, że twój stary znajomy Garrus ma cię na muszce swojej snajperki.

Sidonis: Dalej, zabijcie mnie! Po tym jak musiałem zdradzić kumpli nie zasługuję na to, żeby dalej żyć!

Garrus: Ee, tak to żadna zabawa. Zwijamy się.

Sidonis: Hej, ale mieliście mnie zastrzelić!

…

Shepard: O, dostałeś nową zbroję.

Garrus: Aha. Piękna i lśniąca. I tak samo dziurawa jak stara.

Miranda: Cerberus zawsze dba o szczegóły.


	29. Thane: Grzechy ojca

**- Thane: Grzechy ojca -**

.

Thane: Shepard, mam sprawę…

Shepard: (_Wzdych_.) Matka, ojciec, zmarła ukochana, wujek, ciotka, były współlokator babki?

Thane: Syn. Zatrudnił się jako zabójca. Chyba próbuje delikatnie dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie poświęcałem mu wystarczająco dużo uwagi.

Shepard: Dobra, szczegóły są nieważne. To gdzie jest ten syn?

…

Bailey: Musicie pogadać z Myszą.

Shepard: Myszą? Na służbie chyba nie powinieneś nic brać, prawda?

Thane: Mysza to mój stary znajomy.

Bailey: Dokładnie. Sprzedaje WI z tobą, Shepard.

Shepard: Co? I nie oddaje mi procentów? Gdzie on jest, dajcie mi go tu natychmiast!

…

Mysza: Krios, co cię tu spro-…

Shepard: Po pierwsze, szukamy informacji o synu Thane'a. Po drugie, kasa za wykorzystywanie mojego wizerunku ma się pojawić na moim koncie najpóźniej jutro, jasne?

Mysza: Ee…

Shepard: Właśnie.

…

Bailey: Macie tu tego kolesia, możecie go sobie przesłuchać, ale oficjalnie nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

Shepard: Jasne.

Thane: Jaki jest plan?

Shepard: Ty będziesz złym gliną. A ja będę Widmem. Mwahaha.

…

Kelham: Nic wam nie powiem bez mojego prawnika.

Thane: Zatrzymały go korki.

Kelham: Znam swoje prawa i…

Shepard: Prawa? Jakie prawa?

Thane: A może powiesz nam wszystko od razu, zanim wkurzysz najniebezpieczniejszą kobietę w galaktyce?

Kelham: Ee… no… Dobra.

…

Thane: Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

Shepard: Dobra.

Thane: Co widzisz?

Shepard: Cel rozmawia z wyborcami.

Thane: Co widzisz?

Shepard: Znów rozmawia z wyborcami.

Thane: A teraz?

Shepard: Turianina tańczącego na imprezie techno!

…

Shepard: Twój syn nie ma dekoltu, Thane.

Kolyat: To nie ja mam tutaj kryzys wieku średniego.

Thane: Ale za to potrafię zrobić oczka szczeniaczka, o, patrz.

Shepard: No dobra, teraz buzi na zgodę i wracamy na Normandię. Mamy misję do wypełnienia, jakby ktoś zapomniał.


	30. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 4

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 4 -**

**.**

Shepard: Samara, idziemy na questa.

Samara: Daj mi pół godziny, Shepard, muszę przykleić sobie na twarz moje znaczki firmowe. Ech, już nawet Super Glue nie robią tak jak kiedyś…

…

Thane: Czytujesz waszych filozofów?

Shepard: (Ziomek, który czytuje literaturę obcych ras? Wal się, Kaidan!)

…

Mordin: Shepard. Mam-właśnie-przerwę-w-badaniu-kultury-Zbieraczy-a-właściwie-jej-braku, więc-mogę-ci-coś-zaśpiewać.

Shepard: Super!

Mordin: Salariańskiego-naukowca-niedościgniony-ze-mnie-wzór… Niech-to-szlag! Znów-wirus-Polski-Dubbing, dziadostwo-jest-odporne-na-wszystko-co-jestem-w-stanie-wymyślić!

Shepard: Nie martw się, Mordin, i tak jesteś genialny. (No właśnie. Inteligentny. Logicznie myśli. Charakter nie-naiwny dobry. Były agent specjalny. I obowiązkowa mroczna, no, cienista przeszłość. I jeszcze umieć śpiewać! I jest żabą i nie ma romansu! Aaargh, Bioware, tego wam nie daruję!)


	31. Samara: ArdatYakshi

**- Samara: Ardat-Yakshi -**

.

Samara: Omówmy plan jeszcze raz. Musisz wyciągnąć Morinth do jej mieszkania, zagadać, w ostatniej chwili ja rozwalam drzwi kopem z półobrotu i wchodzę do akcji.

Shepard: Trochę to efekciarskie, ale ostatecznie odrobina efekciarstwa jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Samara: Oh, mam to po dziadku. Był Ziemianinem. Babcia opowiadała, że nawet w kalendarz kopnął z półobrotu.

…

Samara: Pamiętaj, Morinth interesuje się sztuką, muzyką, ekscytuje ją niebezpieczeństwo.

Shepard: Niebezpieczeństwo, powiadasz… „Zaświaty", nadchodzę!

…

Shepard: Hej, wszyscy, jestem komandor Shepard i jestem na czarnej liście połowy największych badassów galaktyki, a pozostała połowa stanowi moją ekipę!

Morinth: Hej, skarbie… Masz ochotę na drinka czy dwa, działkę haleksu i może, mhm, coś więcej? Gwarantuję ci, to będzie niepowtarzalne przeżycie.

Shepard: (Właściwie, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest to prawda… Ciężko powtórzyć cokolwiek będąc martwym.)

…

Morinth: Wreszcie zostałyśmy same…

Shepard: (Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a wypisuję się w cholerę z tego ratowania świata…)

Samara: Stój, Morinth!

Morinth: No przecież stoję. Cześć, mamo.

Shepard: Samaro, wiem że to nienajlepszy moment, ale wyjaśnij mi proszę jedną rzecz. Ty jesteś paladynką asari, Morinth jest psychopatyczną seryjną zabójczynią na tle seksualnym… Dlaczego ona jest ubrana o wiele bardziej przyzwoicie niż ty?

Samara: Shepard, przerabiałyśmy już rozmowę o wyznacznikach szacunku w społeczeństwie asari.

Morinth: Halo, mamo? Miałyśmy się naparzać biotyką? Aargh…

Shepard: Za to, że próbowałaś się do mnie dobierać, psychopatko.

Samara: Um… Cóż, sądzę, że w pewien sposób rozwiązuje to problem.


	32. Jack: Obiekt Zero

**- Jack: Obiekt Zero -**

.

Jack: Shepard, chcę wysadzić ośrodek Cerberusa na Pragii. Mogę? Proszę-proszę-proszę!

Shepard: Jasne, chętnie się przyłączę. Za to, że wybili cały mój skład na Akuze, sukinsyny!

Kelly: Shepard, chciałabyś ze mną o tym porozmawiać?

Shepard: Chciałabym wysadzić bazę Iluzji.

Kelly: Umh… tak…

Shepard: Kto właściwie dał ci ten dyplom z psychologii?

…

Jack: Robili mi tu straszne rzeczy. Zabrali mojego pluszowego kucyponka. I przez cały dzień puszczali mi Pokemony! A na dobranoc czytywali blogaskowe opka!

Shepard: Straumatyzowane biedactwo.

Aresh: Jack, jak miło że wpadłaś! Teraz dostaniesz za swoje!

Jack: Co? Przecież to kazali czytać te opka!

Aresh: I uważasz że jesteś biedna, tak? Nam kazali te cholerstwa pisać! Teraz przez to jestem najbardziej znanym pisarzem harlequinów w galaktyce! I do tej pory czasem urywa mi od gramatyki!

Shepard: Mam propozycję. Rozwalmy ten przybytek i rozstańmy się w pokoju? A, Aresh, słuchaj, jak odpalę ci transporcik wódki to prześlesz kolekcję swoich dzieł ambasadorowi Udinie?

…

Miranda: Jack, przestań tak bluzgać. Przez te dziury, które cenzura wstawia w twoich wypowiedziach, ciężko cię zrozumieć.

Jack: $^&*/#$)% się #%^&**&(! od moich wypowiedzi, $^%&%#$ $% z Cerberusa!

Shepard: Znowu Polski Dubbing? Ileż można?

Jack: Shepard, cheerleaderka się czepia moich wypowiedzi.

Miranda: A ty próbowałaś włamać się na moje konto na fejsie.

Jack: Na fejsie to zaraz ci zostawię odcisk mojej ręki.

Shepard: Dziewczyny, spokój! Komu obie wisicie przysługę? Mnie. Co robimy teraz? Ratujemy galaktykę. No to ustawić się w dwuszeregu i razem z ciocią Shepard idziemy ratować galaktykę! [Wpieniony Idealista +50]


	33. Zaeed: Cena zemsty

**- Zaeed: Cena zemsty -**

**.**

Zaeed: Musimy zabić Vido!

Shepard: To nie jest najlepszy moment.

Zaeed: Lecimy tam teraz. Bo jak nie to oskalpuję twojego chomika.

Shepard: Ale ja nie mam… cholera, mam chomika. Dobra, lecimy.

…

Zaeed: Vido!

Vido: Zaaed! Widzę, że na starość popsuł ci się cel.

Zaeed: A wiesz co będzie, jak teraz strzelę w ten ulatniający się gaz? Wielkie BUM!

Shepard: Pogięło cię do reszty, Massani? Mogłeś zawalić nam ten sufit na głowy!

Zaeed: Idziemy zabić drania!

Miranda: Sufit?

Zaeed: Vido!

Shepard: A co z górnikami?

Zaeed: A kit z górnikami.

Shepard: Póki ja tu dowodzę ratujemy wszystkich!

Zaeed: Ale to moja misja lojalnościowa!

Shepard: Ale to moja rozgrywka i moje save'y!

…

Zaeed: Przez ciebie nam uciekł!

Shepard: Lekcja numer jeden na dziś: zawsze słuchamy dowódcy.

Zaeed: Ale… Auć! Tytanową rękę masz czy co?

Miranda: No nie mogę. Massani, zaraz jeszcze zaczniesz jęczeć jaki to biedny jesteś bo pobiła cię kobieta.

Zaeed: Bo pobiła mnie kobieta!

Shepard: I pobije cię drugi raz jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze zakwestionujesz jej polecenia.

Zaeed: Ale… No dobra już, dobra, zabieraj stąd tą spluwę!


	34. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 5

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 5 - **

.

Sarama: Jesteście indywidualistami, bardziej niż każda inna rasa.

Shepard: Wiesz, ta unifikacja obcych ras w science-fiction zawsze mnie fascynowała.

…

Thane: Siha…

Shepard: Hej, co to ma być za zrzynka z "Diuny"? Wymyśl coś własnego! Poza tym, nawet nie jesteś Kwisatz Haderach. I czy ktoś kiedyś widział Fremena-jaszczurkę?

Thane: Słucham?

Shepard: Nieważne. Nie zastąpię ci żony, Thane. Poza tym mam wiecznego PMSa.

Thane: Pe-em-co?

Shepard: Jeżdżę mentalnym czołgiem i strzelam do ludzi. Do drellów też.

…

Garrus: O, hej, Shepard. Moglibyśmy oddać moją zbroję do naprawy? Albo kupić nową?

Shepard: Chętnie, tylko widzisz, jak to zrobimy to cały system szlag trafi. Imperatyw fabularny pewnie, albo inne ustrojstwo.

Garrus: Cóż, w takim razie załatam tę dziurę pianką montażową. A czy opowiadałem ci już o turiańskich sposobach radzenia sobie ze stresem?

Shepard: Z piętnaście razy, o ile nie byłeś jak zwykle zajęty kalibracją.

Garrus: Cholera, zacięła mi się płyta czy jak?

Shepard: Widocznie ktoś uznał że przyjaciele którzy spędzili razem tyle czasu i przeżyli wspólnie mnóstwo niebezpiecznych akcji nie będą mieli o czym ze sobą rozmawiać.

Garrus: Jedziesz na wyższy pokład?

Shepard: Tak, a co?

Garrus: Idę z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że Mordin ma jeszcze tą tuningowaną wódkę.

…

Miranda: Znów się upijacie? Co się stało tym razem?

Garrus: Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie mogę załatać dziury w swojej zbroi. Chlip.

Miranda: Ależ możesz. Za sto sześćdziesiąt punktów Shepard może przez sieć Cerberusa kupić ci nową zbroję.

Shepard: Dlaczego wcześniej nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? Oh, wait, mam to dokupować?

Garrus: Żałujesz mi kasy na zbroję?

Shepard: Garrus, to nie tak…

Miranda: W pakiecie również coś na dekolt Thane'a oraz przyzwoite ubranie dla Jack.

Jack: Weźcie to ubranie i wsadźcie Cerbeursowi do…

Shepard: Tak, tak, wiemy gdzie.

Thane: Jakie coś na dekolt?

Miranda: Gratis są także szpanerskie ciemne okulary.

Thane: Ciemne okulary? Wchodzę w to. Mam gdzieś odłożone parę kredytek na czarną godzinę.

Miranda: I legginsy do tego.

Thane i Jacob: Co?

Shepard: Skoro nie przeszkadza ci dekolt, nie wiem, co złego widzisz w legginsach, Thane.

Jacob: Ja widzę! Na tym statku to ja zajmuję stanowisko faceta w rajtuzach!

Shepard: Rany, Taylor, ile już razy kazałam ci się zamknąć?

Tali: Hey, Sheparrd. Gadacie o novych ciuszkach?

Shepard: Ale one są tylko za dodatkową opłatą, Tali. Zupełnie, jakby Cerberus żałował jeszcze tych kilku kredytów po tych paru milionach, które na mnie wydał.

Tali: Nie ma sprravy, mam odłożone parrę krredytóv na nieprzevidziane vydatki.

Miranda: Dla Tali mamy dostępny pancerz.

Shepard: Poważny argument za. Zbroja dla Garrusa też. Ale ta kasa… Z przemytu wódki ledwo nam wystarcza na zakup paliwa…

Miranda: Jest też pancerz dla mnie.

Shepard: I wreszcie wyglądałabyś przyzwoicie?

Miranda: Aha.

Shepard: Kompania, zrzuta!

Mordin: Moment, dlaczego-mam-się-zrzucać-skoro-nic-z-tego-nie-dostanę? Może-wystarczy-że-zarabiam-na-paliwo?

Shepard: Mordin, druhu, no weź nie bądź taki. Wyszyję ci za to jakieś stylowe hieroglify na fartuchu laboratoryjnym.

Mordin: Eh. Skoro-nalegasz.

Jacob: A ja? Dlaczego ja nie dostanę nowych legginsów? Dlacze-auć!

Miranda: Zemdlał. Jack, tym razem przesadziłaś.

Jack: Jego paplanie już mi działało na nerwy. A swoje pretensje weź i wsadź Cerberusowi…

Wszyscy: Wiemy gdzie!

Jack: Do sieci. Haha.


	35. Martwy Żniwiarz

**- Martwy Żniwiarz -**

.

TIM: Shepard, żeby przedostać się przez przekaźnik Omega 4 musisz zdobyć nadajnik z tego martwego Żniwiarza, którego położenie zaznaczyłem ci na mapie galaktyki wieki temu.

Shepard: Ostatnim razem kiedy wysłałeś mnie na nieaktywny statek Zbieraczy, to była pułapka. Tak, zupełnie nie mam powodów, by tym razem ci nie zaufać.

…

Mordin: Martwy-Żniwiarz, to-niesamowite!

Miranda: Muszę przyznać, że robi wrażenie.

Shepard: Ciekawe, czy ich mózgi też tu są…

Miranda: Shepard, znów przedawkowałaś Króla Lwa.

…

Shepard: O, jakieś nagranie od ekipy która badała tego Żniwiarza. O ile zakład, że zaraz spotkamy hordę zombie?

Miranda: Przesadzasz, Shepard.

Horda zombie: Móóóóóóóózg! Móóóóóóóózg!

Miranda: Chyba… uznali nas… za jakiś McDrive…

Shepard: To jest ten moment… kiedy mówię:… co ty wiesz… o ratowaniu świata.

Mordin: Podpalać-ich-Shepard?

Shepard: Mordin, rany, my się tu męczymy a ty sobie stoisz i co niby robisz?

Mordin: Jak-to-co, podziwiam.

…

Miranda: Uwaga, snajper gethów!

Shepard: Spoko, zaspoilerowałam sobie jego akta, jest po naszej stronie.

Geth: Shepard-Komandor.

Shepard: Cześć, randomowy gecie. Przyłączysz się? Oh, crap, rozwalili go.

Mordin: Shepard-czy-nie-uważasz-że-zabieranie-na-statek-getha-jest-nieco-ryzykowne?

Shepard: Oh przestań, Mordin, zawsze chciałam mieć zwierzątko!

Miranda: Twoje rybki zdechły już w pierwszym tygodniu, a chomik żywi się chyba energią kosmiczną. Zaczynam trochę współczuć temu gethowi.

…

Miranda: Dobra, to gdzie go umieścimy?

Shepard: Mamy jeszcze wolne miejsce w centrali SI.

EDI: Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Shepard.

Shepard: Daj spokój, co złego mógłby zrobić w tym miejscu.

Miranda: Właśnie. Tak jak zabójca w centrali systemów podtrzymywania życia.

Shepard: I podejrzany najemnik w centrali monitorowania statku. Doprawdy, czasem ciężko mi cię zrozumieć, EDI.

EDI: Potrzebuję aspiryny…


	36. Legion: Kłótnia w rodzinie

**- Legion: Kłótnia w rodzinie -**

**.**

Shepard: Kłótnia w rodzinie? Kto wymyślił tą nazwę? To gethy, co najwyżej może być bug w systemie.

…

Legion: To nasza serwerownia, Shepard-Komandor.

Shepard: Taki sprzęcior? OMG, mogłabym grać w multi bez lagów i na najwyższych ustawieniach graficznych!

Legion: Shepard-Komandor? Robimy naszego questa, tak?

Shepard: A będę mogła wynieść wam stąd trochę sprzętu?

Tali: Sheparrd, skoro yuż musiałaś mnie tu vyciągnąć to przynaymniey nie vkurzay tego getha i vynośmy się stąd czym prrędzey.

Legion: Te gethy mają imię, Tali'Zorrah.

Tali: Ten geth yest tylko zbyorrem prrogrramóv. Pisałam takie v podstavóvce!

Legion: To może mały pojedynek na hakowanie, Tali'Zorrah?

Shepard: Jestem za. O, wygrałam, co za niespodzianka. To może w takim razie zgoda?

Tali: Rrobyę to tylko ze vzględu na naszą znayomość, Sheparrd.

Legion: Robimy to tylko ze względu na… właściwie to sami nie wiemy.

Shepard: Ze względu na imperatyw narracyjny, moją niezawodną charyzmę i mój wywalony w kosmos współczynnik punktów Idealisty. A teraz, żeby wam się nie nudziło, ty, Tali, zmontuj dla Normandii tarcze, a ty, Legion… bo ja wiem, zmontuj sobie nową snajperkę?


	37. Z życia Normandii: odcinek 6

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 6 -**

**.**

Samara: Może w innym życiu, Shepard.

Shepard: Ee, tak, tak, Samaro, ale nie interesuję się kobieta-…

Garrus: Shepard, opowiadałem ci już historyjkę o zasięgu i gibkości?

Shepard: Garrusie, już z milion razy, o ile nie byłeś jak zwykle zajęty kalibracją, i już o tym rozmawialiśmy…

Thane: Siha…

Shepard: (To nie wygląda dobrze…)

Jacob: But the priiize…

Shepard: (Houston, mamy problem…)

Kelly: Shepard…

Shepard: Pomocy!

Mordin: Coś-się-stało-Shepard?

Shepard: Proszę, błagam o azyl!

…

Mordin: Shepard-właściwie-to-dobrze-że-wpadłaś, chciałem-porozmawiać. Wiesz-jesteś-świetnym-dowódcą-i-cieszę-się-że-jesteśmy-przyjaciółmi-ale-naprawdę-nie-interesuję-się-ludźmi.

Shepard: Mordin, daj spokój, skąd ten pomysł? Naprawdę nie wiem co ci strzeliło do głowy. (Łamiesz mi serce…)

Mordin: Cieszę-się-że-oczyściliśmy-atmosferę.

Shepard: Tak, ja też… (Dlaczego najciekawsza postać w całej grze nie dość, że nie jest romansowa, to jeszcze jest żabą, albo na odwrót? Znaczy, w czym to jest gorsze od jaszczurki?) Mordin, druhu, masz jeszcze tą tuningowaną wódkę?

Mordin: Jasne.

Shepard: To polej. Z ludzkich sposobów radzenia sobie ze stresem to ostatni, jaki mi pozostał.

Mordin: Mam-jeszcze-ciasteczka-i-krakowską-suchą.

…

Mordin: Haku-u-na-matata! Jak-cudownie-to-brzmi… Haku-u-una-matata!

Tali: Keelah, yuż nigdy vięcey przy piciu nie oglądacie „Krróla Lva".

Shepard: Ale… -hik!- … dlaszego?

Tali: Dlatego, że v przecivnym rrazie zepsuyę vam video.

Mordin: Tali-jak-możesz-nie-doceniać-mojego-talentu-wokalnego?

Tali: Ależ naprravdę doceniam, ale przeholovaliście z tą vódką.

Garrus: Co się dzieje? Ktoś mówił coś o wódce?

Tali: Tak, vłaśnie móviłam, że Sheparrd za dużo vypiła…

Chakwas: Ktoś mówił coś o piciu?

Garrus: Skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie… To co, impreza?

…

EDI: Shepard, co masz na biurku? To zdjęcie nie jest przewidziane w scenariuszu.

Shepard: Kaidan zachował się jak dupek, Thane umiera, Garrus to prawie jak brat, Jacoba pominę milczeniem, Mordin nie jest romansowy, Hackett też nie, ale do jasnej cholery _nikt_ nie zabierze mi z biurka zdjęcia Jeffreya Sinclaira*!

* * *

/_* żaluzja do Babylonu 5 po raz kolejny :)_/


	38. Misja samobójcza

**- Misja samobójcza -**

**.**

EDI: Nadajnik zainstalowany, teraz musi się naładować. Możecie udać się na jeszcze jedną misję.

Garrus: To skoro mamy jeszcze chwilę to może impreza?

Miranda: Może grill gdzieś na najbliższej nadającej się do tego planecie?

Shepard: Świetny pomysł!

Tali: No nie vyem, czy ktoś nie povinien zostać i pilnovać Norrmandyi?

Shepard: Daj spokój, Tali, co może się stać?

Joker: Właśnie. Przecież ja zostaję i w razie czego obronię wszystkich.

Mordin: To-najbardziej-oczywista-pułapka-w-historii-oczywistych-pułapek. Już-trzecia-w-tej-grze. Niektórzy-nigdy-się-nie-uczą.

…

TIM: Panno Chambers, proszę przekazać dostawcom z Bioware, że ich moduł Tępota Głównego Bohatera 2.0 jest naprawdę doskonały.

Harbinger: TO STARA SPRAWDZONA TECHNOLOGIA ŻNIWIARZY, MŁOTKU. NAPRAWDĘ UWAŻASZ, ŻE TWOI DOSTAWCY BYLIBY W STANIE WYMYŚLIĆ COKOLWIEK SAMI? NAWET CYTADELĘ ZAJUMALI Z INNEGO FANDOMU.

TIM: Tak po prawdzie, robaczku, to was też zajumali z innego fandomu*.

…

Garrus: Super, tak dawno nie byłem na grillu!

Tali: To żadna zabava yeśli i tak nie możesz nic zyeść.

Garrus: Pójdę upolować coś z prawoskrętnymi białkami i ugrilluję ci to później na Normandii.

Tali: Avv, napravdę yesteś słodki.

Miranda: Sygnał alarmowy z Normandii!

Shepard: Zostawiliśmy statek zupełnie pozbawiony ochrony, hm, ciekawe co też mogło się stać.

…

Joker: Cholera, Zbieracze! Co oni tu robią.

EDI: Zbierają, panie Moreau.

Joker: Za dużo ze mną przebywałaś… Co robimy?

EDI: Może oddasz mi kontrolę nad statkiem?

Joker: A ty nas zdradzisz?

EDI: Uratuję nas, podejrzliwcu.

Joker: Kurcze, to plot twist!

EDI: Wpiszę go do statystyk jak tylko pozbędziemy się Zbieraczy z pokładu.

…

Shepard: Co się stało?

Joker: Zbieracze zabrali załogę. Musimy ich uratować!

Shepard: Teraz to mamy wyrzuty sumienia, co, Joker? A jak ja zginęłam…

Joker: Nikt ci nie kazał próbować mnie ratować!

Shepard: Tak? Powiedz to scenarzystom!

Miranda: Podobno mamy kogoś ratować?

Garrus: Zabrali Chakwas.

Shepard: O nie! Zdekompletowali moją Drużynę Kieliszka! Lecimy skopać im te chitynowe tyłki!

…

EDI: Według moich danych ten przekaźnik prowadzi dokładnie do środka galaktyki. Muszą mieć naprawdę zaawansowaną technologię, żeby cokolwiek tam utrzymać.

Shepard: Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że pomysł na bazę w jądrze galaktyki jest bez sensu?

Miranda: Ale efektowny.

Joker: Dobra, lecimy?

Shepard: Ee… a nie możemy najpierw jakoś sprawdzić, czy już zutylizowali Kelly?

* * *

/_* tak, dobrze się domyślacie, ponownie Babylon 5... ale naprawdę podejrzanie dużo podobieństw widać ;)_/


	39. Baza Zbieraczy

**- Baza Zbieraczy -**

.

Shepard: To było twarde lądowanie.

Joker: Spadaj, Shepard. Jestem najlepszym pilotem, ale w kontrakcie nie było mowy o lądowaniach w takich warunkach.

Shepard: Czy mogę kogoś pozwać za to wszystko, czego nie było w moim kontrakcie?

Mordin: Przykro-mi-Shepard-ale-jako-głównej-bohaterce-pozostaje-ci-jedynie-cierpieć-i-robić-swoje.

Shepard: Jak ktoś jeszcze raz mi powie że bycie wybrańcem to fajna sprawa to wyrzucę go w przestrzeń.

Zespół trowów: Och to pe-e-ech jest tobą by-y-yć…*

EDI: Wybacz, Shepard, Zbieracze zostawili mi wirusa w systemie. Już to kasuję.

…

Shepard: Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto ochroni nas przed rojem swoją prze-über-wypaśną biotyką.

Samara: Mam kilkusetletnie doświadczenie.

Jack: Mam niezłego powera.

Miranda: Mam inne walory.

Jacob: Mam… Auć! A to za co?

Shepard: Masz siedzieć cicho, Taylor.

Chakwas: Potrzebujemy eskorty, sami nie damy rady dotrzeć do statku.

Shepard: Tali pójdzie z wami. Jeśli ktoś ma to przeżyć, to ona. Nie mogłabym ryzykować życiem kogoś, kto jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra.

Tali: A do szybu to mogłaś mnie posłać, co? Dziękuyę, Sheparrd.

Shepard: Wiesz, skąd miałam mieć pewność, czy mogę zaufać Legionowi?

Legion: Dziękujemy, Shepard.

Miranda: A co do tej biotyki…

Shepard: Samara będzie nas osłaniać.

Miranda: Ale…

Shepard: A ty idziesz z nami.

Jacob: Ktoś musi dowodzić dywersją. Może… Auć!

Shepard: Garrus, bracie, zajmij się tu wszystkim.

Garrus: Jasna sprawa, Shepard.

Jacob: Ale…

Shepard: Jeśli Taylor jeszcze raz się odezwie, zastrzel go, Garrusie. Ostatecznie nikt się nie zdziwi, jeśli przy misji samobójczej będą, nieprawdaż, jakieś ofiary…

Miranda: Ty, ja, kto jeszcze idzie, Shepard?

Shepard: Mordin, druhu, wspomożesz nas swoją cudowną pirotechniką?

Mordin: Jasne.

Shepard: No, to ruszamy. A, tak, przemowa motywacyjna. Stawką jest życie milionów, losy galaktyki, i cała reszta, dodajcie tu sobie dowolną epickość. A przede wszystkim stawką jest, czy uda nam się przeżyć, a nawiasem mówiąc na pokładzie mamy jeszcze duży zapas tuningowanej wódki, co razem wzięte będzie jak sądzę wystarczającą motywacją. No, to niech Moc będzie z wami.

Tali: Povodzenia, Sheparrd.

Garrus: Skop im tyłki.

Shepard: Też skopcie im tyłki.

Wszyscy: Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego!

…

Miranda: Shepard, jest tu nasza załoga!

Chakwas: Shepard, jak cudownie cię widzieć! Pospieszcie się, oni przerabiają porwanych ludzi na owsiankę!

Shepard: Paskudztwo! Rozwalimy tę bazę.

Chakwas: Jasne, super, ale możecie wcześniej nas stąd wyciągnąć?

…

Miranda: Fuuj, co to za paskudztwo?

Mordin: Według-danych-ze-skanu-to-ludzki-Żniwiarz.

Shepard: Ludzki Żniwiarz? Paskudztwo! Dobra, rozwalmy to! No, i poleciało gdzieś tam w przepaść. Czas wysadzić tę bazę.

TIM: Shepard, informacje z tej bazy mogą pozwolić na przełom w walce ze Żniwiarzami.

Shepard: Może, ale ty nic z tej bazy nie dostaniesz! Za to, że rozwaliliście mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsynu!

TIM: Shepard, zastanów się przez chwilę…

Shepard: I za to, że mnie cały czas oszukiwałeś!

TIM: Mirando, przemów jej do rozsądku.

Miranda: Jesteśmy teraz z Shepard przyjaciółkami, polubiła mój profil na fejsie i kupiła mi przyzwoite ubranie, więc kończę współpracę z tobą, Iluzja!

TIM: Ale…

Miranda: Poza tym Shepard ma wódkę gratis, więc schowaj się ze swoją kawą.

TIM: Ale…

Mordin: A-może-byśmy-tak-zniszczyli-tę-larwę-Żniwiarza-która-wydaje-się-zupełnie-jeszcze-dychać-pomimo-tego-upadku-a-następnie-ulotnili-się-stąd-czym-prędzej?

Shepard: Miranda, wyjdź na osłonę, może to zacznie gapić się na twój tyłek.

Miranda: Hej, myślałam, że zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami!

Shepard: No dobra, ale ja chcę przeżyć tę misję.

Miranda: Trzeba było zabrać Samarę, może gapiłoby się w jej dekolt.

Mordin: Khem-khem.

Shepard: A, tak, prawda, Żniwiarz. Giń, Paskudztwo! Team Pyro!

Mordin: Team-Pyro!

Miranda: Jak to: Team Pyro?

Shepard: Wybacz, Mirando. Trzeba było sobie wmontować jakieś piromańskie ulepszenia.

Miranda: Dobra, zginął.

Mordin: Team-Shepard-kontra-Żniwiarze-jeden-do-zera.

Harbinger: JESZCZE TU WRÓCĘ I USMAŻĘ CAŁY WASZ ŻAŁOSNY UKŁAD. I WASZ, SHEPARD. I WSZYSTKIE. AHAHA.

Shepard: Ee... Harbinger, a właściwie czemu nie próbowałeś opanować tej larwy Żniwiarza? No wiesz, całe to „assuming direct control" i tak dalej…

Harbinger: STUL PYSK, KOBIETO.

Miranda: Shepard, wszystko się wali!

Shepard: Cholera, wszystko się wali!

Mordin: Gratulacje-Kapitanie-Oczywistość.

…

Shepard: Rany, wszystko się zawaliło. Mordin? Żyjesz? Mordin? Mordin! O, Miranda, świetnie, pomóż mi szukać Mordina.

Miranda: Dzięki, Shepard, też się cieszę, że żyjesz.

…

Harbinger: ZAWIODŁEŚ MNIE, GENERALE. KHHHH-KHHH… (NIE ROZUMIEM, CZEMU CI TĘPI LUDZIE NIE PODZIWIAJĄ MNIE TAK JAK VADERA. I WEŹ TU SIĘ STARAJ…)

…

Harbinger: JESTEŚMY WASZYM WYBAWIENIEM POPRZEZ ZNISZCZENIE! JESTEŚMY…

Shepard: Mrocznymi kosiarkami, które chcą wykosić życie w galaktyce, wiem, pojęłam za pierwszym razem!

Harbinger: W OGÓLE NIE SŁUCHASZ!

Shepard: Tupnij odnóżem, obraź się i idź do emo-kątka, ale w tej chwili to ja muszę stąd wiać!

…

Joker: Shepard, skacz!

Shepard: Jasne, dalej, dalej, nogo Gadżeta, tak? Niech mnie ktoś złapie!

Mordin: Trzymaj-się-Shepard!

Shepard: (A teraz wyobrażę sobie, że to jest scena romansowa.)

* * *

/_* 1500 XP za wyłapanie cytatu z "The Bard's Tale: Opowieści barda". Polecam gorąco wszystkim miłośnikom RPGów, genialna parodia, są tam wyśmiane chyba wszystkie RPGowe schematy i nawet jest szczur w piwnicy. Piosenkę można znaleźć na youtubie po słowach kluczowych "bard's tale pech", polecam wersję "Pech - Więzienie"._/


	40. Zakończenie

**- Zakończenie -**

.

TIM: Zniszczenie bazy było idiotyzmem, Shepard. Wiesz, jaką wiedzę straciliśmy?

Shepard: Oszukiwałeś mnie przez cały czas, sukinsynu!

TIM: Shepard, pomyśl logicznie. Zniszczyłaś bezpowrotnie kopalnię wiedzy o Zbieraczach i Żniwiarzach.

Shepard: Joker, rozłączamy się!

Mordin: Rzeczywiście-ta-wiedza-mogła-być-bezcenna.

Garrus: I mielibyśmy wreszcie dowód, żeby przekonać Radę.

Shepard: Cholera, chłopaki, teraz mi to mówicie?

…

Joker: Moja biedna Normandia…

Shepard: To jest _moja _Normandia.

Joker: Ta'jest. Rany, popatrz, Shepard, totalna ruina.

Tali: E tam, vyklepye się. Quarryańscy inżynyerrovie nie takie rzeczy naprravyali.

Jack: Skoro robimy remont, mogę sobie urządzić pokoik pod maszynownią?

Shepard: Jasne, przecież i tak już tam siedzisz.

Jack: Aww, wreszcie będę mogła spełnić marzenie z dzieciństwa i pomalować ściany w mordercze kucyponki!


	41. DLC

**- DLC (czyli Dlaczego do Licha tak Cholernie drogo) –**

.

Bazylia: (To uczucie, kiedy prawie pokonał cię durny system internetowych zakupów…)

…

Shepard: Hej, Bioware? Jeden powód, dla którego zawartość z dodatków nie miałyby się znaleźć w podstawowej wersji gry? Nie, nie odpowiadajcie, to było pytanie retoryczne.

.

- **Kasumi** –

…

Kasumi: Hej, a ja? Kto mi pomoże?

Shepard: Mamy trochę napięty budżet.

Kasumi: Dostaniesz barek do robienia drinków.

Shepard: Dzięki, mamy zapas wódki. Poza tym, jeśli mam płacić za zupełnie nie pasującą do uniwersum nieślubną córkę Imoen i Yoshimo…

Kasumi: Hej, zdradzasz tajemnice firmowe!

Shepard: Moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi: nie.

Kasumi: Poniesiesz konsekwencje tego w trzeciej części!

Shepard: Trudno. Zresztą pewnie tak czy inaczej zginę, więc mi wszystko jedno.

.

- **Overlord** –

…

Garrus: Gethy, mechy, gethy, sondy bojowe, gethy, o czymś zapomniałem?

Shepard: I jeszcze trochę gethów.

Garrus: Chciałaś tajną operację Cerberusa to masz za swoje.

…

Doktor Archer: Moje badania to jedyna możliwość, by zrozumieć komunikację gethów!

Legion: Shepard-Komandor?

Shepard: Ta sytuacja jest troszeczkę niezręczna…

.

- **Lair of the Shadow Broker** –

…

Liara: Shepard, dołącz do mnie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy żeby uratować mojego przyjaciela i pokonać Handlarza Cieni!

Shepard: [trollface] Sorry, Liara, galaktyka nie działa w ten sposób.

Liara: Będą itemy!

Shepard: No dobra. Ale ratuję ci tyłek ostatni raz.

…

Shepard: Kiedy twój znajomek znika, a na miejscu pojawia się Widmo, które aktualnie nie ma tam żadnego interesu, wiedz, że coś się dzieje.

…

Shepard: Yay, pościg jak z Gwiezdnych Wojen! A Ilium nocą wygląda jak Coruscant! Łiii!

Liara: A podobno to ja jestem ta niezrównoważona psychicznie.

…

Tela Vasir: Dzięki informacjom Handlarza Cieni wiele razy uratowałam Radę, Cytadelę i w ogóle wszystko! Takie dziwne, że teraz czułam się w obowiązku mu pomóc?

Shepard: Cholera, ona dobrze gada…

Liara: Ej, obiecałaś pomóc.

Shepard: Moje życie jest do bani.

…

Liara: Oto kryjówka Handlarza Cieni. Ciągle przebywa w strefie burz, dlatego jest niemożliwy do wykrycia. A burze tutaj są naprawdę ostre. Pogoda też. W dzień oceany się gotują, a w nocy zamarzają.

Shepard: A te burze powstają jak gorące powietrze spotyka się z tym lodowatym, tak?

Liara: Owszem.

Shepard: To jakim cudem tobie ani Mirandzie nie odmarznie łeb? Albo nie ugotuje się mózg?

Liara: Plot-armor.

Shepard: Nie fair, dlaczego ja nigdy takiego nie dostaję? I dlaczego zamiast nieudanej podróby Normandii nie mogłam dostać statku tak zarąbistego jak ten?

…

Liara: Feron! Żyjesz?

Feron: Nie, kurde mol, pozoruję. Aargh!

Shepard: Nie jesteś zbytnio w formie.

Feron: Kiedy dwa lata na krześle elektrycznym spędzisz też tak dobrze wyglądać nie będziesz.

Shepard: Dobra, gdzie jest Handlarz Cieni?

Feron: Ostatnie drzwi na prawo.

…

Shepard: Fak, na prawo nie ma drzwi!

Handlarz Cieni: Juhu, tu jestem.

Miranda: To jest dopiero naprawdę wielki sukinkot. Sukinpirania. Czy cośtam.

Handlarz Cieni: Raaaaargh!

Shepard: W nogi!

Liara: Hej, obiecałaś!

Shepard: Następnym… razem… zanim coś obiecam… ugryzę się… w język… Giń wreszcie, worze mięsa!

Liara: Musisz walnąć go z pięści.

Shepard: Takie wielkie bydlę? To jeden z najgłupszych pomysłów na walkę w grach o jakich w ogóle słyszałam.

Handlarz Cieni: Raaaargh!

Liara: Spójrz w górę, to Upiór Opery!

Handlarz Cieni: Gdzie? Aaaaaargh…

Liara: I po sprawie.

Miranda: Nie wierzę, że naprawdę się na to nabrał. Przecież nawet nie miał tu żyrandola.

Liara: Tu Handlarz Cieni, sytuacja została opanowana. Raporty z wszystkich bieżących zadań mają być gotowe na wczoraj. Shepard, teraz muszę tu trochę ogarnąć, bo rozumiesz, będzie śmierdziało jak to bydlę zacznie się tu rozkładać, ale wróć jutro to może znajdziemy coś ciekawego w archiwach.

Shepard: Ee, bez urazy, Liaro, ale mam takie niesprecyzowane obawy dotyczące oglądania z tobą czegokolwiek.

…

Liara: Shepard, fajnie że wpadłaś! Zobacz, udało mi się jeszcze na wczoraj zamówić ekipę sprzątającą, wszystko aż lśni. Hm, jak myślisz, będzie tu pasowała błękitna pluszowa kanapa?

Shepard: Ee…

Liara: A, tak, wybacz, wejdź, rozgość się…

Shepard: YAY, ITEMOWNIA! O, co to, terminal z danymi? Miranda... Mordin… Garrus… Tali… Jacob… Jacob? Kto by się chciał interesować czymkolwiek dotyczącym Jacoba? Anderson… Hackett… oo, numer kontaktowy? Bosko, Chakwas jak nic da mi za niego z 250 XP!

Liara: Chcesz obejrzeć archiwum video, Shepard?

Shepard: Ee, no cóż, yy, muszę, ee, tak, muszę lecieć, dzięki.

Liara: Nie to nie. Feron, jak tam popcorn? Co dzisiaj oglądamy?

Feron: Trudno mi coś wybrać, w ogóle nie kojarzę tych tytułów… „Quariański pacjent", „Pożegnanie z Tuchanką", „Przeminęło z Proteanami", „Pyjaki ciernistych zarośli", „Turianic"…

Liara: Super, same moje ulubione! Dawaj „Turianic".

Feron: Co to w ogóle jest?

Liara: Romans, na tle rozpadającego się w przestrzeni kosmicznej okrętu… Na koniec statek pęka na pół, mówię ci, efekty specjalne są mega.

.

- **Arrival** –

…

Joker: Shepard, Piąta Flota do ciebie. Hackett ma sprawę. Coś tajnego, bo chciał rozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy.

…

Hackett: Pokrótce tak się przedstawia ta misja. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Shepard?

Shepard: Oczywiście.

Hackett: Powodzenia, Shepard. Bez odbioru.

Shepard: Joker, dawaj szyfrowane na Cytadelę! Emily Wong? Hej, Emily, tu Shepard. Miałam się odezwać jak będę mieć coś ciekawego. Jak myślisz, ile jest warte nagranie z twarzą Hacketta? Tak, Admirała Którego Twarzy Nikt Nigdy Nie Widział, tego samego.

…

Batariańscy terroryści: Haa, nikt nie spodziewał się batariańskich terrorystów!

Shepard: Nie, nikt. Absolutnie. Jestem totalnie zaskoczona. Och, to batariańscy terroryści, jak to możliwe?

…

Batariański strażnik: Ta durna baba próbowała rozwalić przekaźnik masy. To zniszczyłoby cały układ! I naszą kolonię!

Drugi batariański strażnik: Niech szlag trafi tych ludzkich terrorystów!

Shepard: (Usłyszeć tekst o terrorystach z ust batarianina – bezcenne.)

…

Dr. Kenson: Wybacz, Shepard, ale jestem zindoktrynowana i muszę cię zdradzić.

Shepard: Jeszcze trochę a przestanę ratować ludzi. Nie ma sensu, skoro potem mnie zdradzają…

…

Dr. Kenson: Nie powstrzymasz Żniwiarzy! Jesteś zbyt praworządna, by zrobić to kosztem tysięcy kolonistów!

Shepard: Nadal mówimy o kolonii batarian, tak?

Dr. Kenson: No ale co to ma do rzeczy?

Shepard: Haa, gińcie, batariańskie ścierwa!

Harbinger: PRZECIEŻ JESTRŚ PRAWORZĄDNA!

Shepard: Skoro i tak wszyscy batarianie to terroryści, nie lepiej zadziałać prewencyjnie? Przy okazji, Harbinger, chwilowo w naszym pojedynku 2:0 dla mnie, nieprawdaż?

Harbinger: 2:0? CHCIAŁBYM ZOBACZYĆ, JAK TŁUMACZYSZ SIĘ RADZIE Z TEGO, ŻE ZNISZCZYŁAŚ CAŁY UKŁAD. HAHHA.

[Wizualizacja.

Shepard: No więc zniszczyłam ten układ, żeby powstrzymać Żniwiarzy.

Radny turian: Ach, tak, „Żniwiarze"…]

Shepard: Oh, fak…

…

Hackett: Mimo wszystko doskonała robota, Shepard. Nie, zatrzymaj raport, ufam ci.

Shepard: Aww! Chlip…

Hackett: Może nie pamiętam wszystkich procedur, ale na pewno mamy jakiś zapis o naruszaniu przestrzeni osobistej dowódcy…

Shepard: Ale ja się tu wzruszam, bo wreszcie ktoś mi ufa! Chlip! Znaczy, ktoś poza Andersonem, ktoś kto ma w Przymierzu coś do powiedzenia i ewentualnie będzie świecił oczami przed Radą, sądem wojskowym i resztą.

Hackett: Shepard, miejże litość! Masz, weź chusteczkę, ale nie wypłakuj mi się w mundur!

Shepard: Chlip! Dziękuję za zrozumienie! A mógłby pan mi podpisać na pamiątkę ten kawałek papieru fotograficznego? O, tutaj? Wspaniale! Dziękuję, sir!

…

Shepard: Joker, szyfrowane na Cytadelę. Emily, masz dalej to konto na Galaxy-bayu? Świetnie! Jak sądzisz, ile da się wyciągnąć za zdjęcie Hacketta z jego autografem?


	42. Epilog

**- Epilog -**

**.**

Joker: Shepard, spójrz na odczyty skanerów. To wygląda na całą flotę Żniwiarzy.

Shepard: O jasna cholera! Mordin, dawaj tą tuningowaną wódkę…

Mordin: Hm, właściwie-gdyby-tak-przebudować-trochę-działo…

Garrus: Da się załatwić. Mogę się zająć kalibracją.

Miranda: I co, będziemy w nich rzucać tą wódką? Koktajl Mordinowa czy jak?

Shepard: Cóż, jest to jakiś pomysł…

Tali: Vyelkie nieba, Sheparrd, vidziałam scrreeny z ME3. Chyba yednak będziemy potrzebovać tey vódki do picia…

Shepard: Jak to?

Tali: Zobacz, mam ye na svoim omni-kluczu.

Shepard: Jasny gwint, co to ma być?

Tali: Ashley Villyams, Sheparrd.

Shepard: Ash ucieszyłaby, że nie żyje, gdyby to widziała. A to?

Tali: Jokerr.

Shepard**: **To jest Joker? Co się stało z jego oczami?

Tali: A tu doktorr Chakvas.

Shepard: Przecież to nie ona!

Tali: Coś dzivnego stało się z ich tvarzami… Vszystkie są yakieś takie plastikove…

Garrus: Dajcie popatrzeć… O w paszczę miażdżypaszczy!

Shepard: Mordin, druhu, znajdziesz na to jakieś antidotum?

Mordin: Wybacz- Shepard, to-chyba-ponad-moje-siły. To-wirus-ingerujący-w-procesy-starzenia… Gdzieś-o-tym-czytałem, nazywają-to-wirusem-K-Ibisz.

Shepard: Jesteśmy zgubieni!

Tali: Spokoynie, Sheparrd, vszystko będzie dobrze…

Shepard: Łatwo ci mówić, i tak masz hełm na twarzy to ci bez różnicy, ja nie chcę wyglądać jak plastikowa lala! Oddajcie mi moje wory pod oczami z pierwszej części!

Tali: Łatvo mi móvić? A vidziałaś moye zdyęcie, Sheparrd?

Shepard: To… to ty?

Tali: Nie, to rradomka z Internetu.

Mordin: Przecież-według-wszelkich-danych-medycznych-quarianie-wcale-tak-nie-wyglądają…

Tali: Mnie to móvisz?

Shepard: Pal sześć Żniwiarzy, chodźcie, rozpijemy tę wódkę…

Garrus: Może w ogóle zostawmy cały ten biznes i zaszyjmy się gdzieś na czas wojny, co?

Miranda: Plotka głosi, że jakaś grupa Zaćmienia założyła bazę na Virmirze, w strefie wybuchu. Nazywają to Schronem Trzynastym czy jakoś tak.

Shepard: Ktoś jest przeciw? Nie? Świetnie! Joker, kurs na Vimir!


	43. Dodatek specjalny

**- Dodatek specjalny: Z życia Schronu Trzynastego -**

.

Shepard: Załoga, wbijamy!

Alibaba: Stójcie! Jestem kapitan Alibaba, miejscowy szef Zaćmienia, i mam ze sobą oddział czterdziestu rozbójników!

Shepard: A ja jestem komandor Shepard, i za moment czyjeś tyłki zostaną rzęsiście skopane!

Chomik Boo: Pisk!

Alibaba: Hej, ale byliśmy tu pierwsi!

Shepard: Zaaed, granat.

Alibaba: Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… Chłopaki, wracamy do bazy Sezam.

…

Shepard: Uczcijmy pamięć Ashley i poległych tu salarian.

Garrus: To skoro już uczciliśmy to co, impreza?

…

Tali: V ogóle nie mogłam spać. To prromyenyowanie mnie vykończy.

Mordin: Już-to-rozpracowuję, myślę-że-za-dwa-trzy-dni-sobie-z-tym-poradzimy.

Shepard: Coś jest na rzeczy. Hm, albo to ta wczorajsza wódka. Wiecie, śnił mi się Hackett w jednym z tych nowych mundurów Przymierza ze skórzaną wstawką na tyłku…

Chakwas: Mhm, i co dalej?

Tali: Yesteście obrzydlive.

Chakwas: Nie wiem, co wam się nie podoba w tej wizji.

Miranda: Nie wiem, co macie przeciwko skórzanym mundurom.

Garrus: Dopiero dziewiąta, a ja już muszę się napić…

Shepard: Ja też… I, Tali, też uważam, że te mundury są obrzydliwe. A w ogóle Hackett w takim mundurze to najgorzej rozumiany fanservice jaki widziałam. Ee… chociaż w sumie, jak wspomnę dekolt Benezji…

…

Miranda: Słuchaj, Shepard, właściwie to z czego będziemy tu żyć?

Shepard: Odbyłam na ten temat poważną rozmowę z Mordinem. Otwieramy bimbrownię.

…

Joker: Shepard, Piąta Flota do ciebie.

Shepard: Przekaż im że powiedziałam że mnie nie ma.

Hackett: Słyszałem. Shepard, musisz wracać na Ziemię. Czeka cię proces.

Shepard: Za tych batarian?

Hackett: Ja osobiście dałbym ci za to medal, ale wiesz jak jest…

Shepard: Jak nie polecę to nie popchnę fabuły do przodu?

Hackett: Zgadza się. Ale jak polecisz to razem z Andersonem wyciągniemy cię z tego. I dostaniesz nowy mundur.

Shepard: _Nie!_ Tylko nie mundur!

Hackett: Shepard, jesteś dorosła i tak się zachowuj.

Shepard: Nie chcę!

Hackett: Nowego munduru czy lecieć na Ziemię?

Shepard: Tak.

Hackett: Eh. Dobrze, w takim razie jak przylecisz postawię ci drinka.

Shepard: Drinka?

Hackett: Dwa.

Shepard: Pan sądzi że da się mnie przekupić drinkami, sir?

Hackett: Właściwie to tak, tak właśnie sądzę. Trzy?

Shepard: Pięć?

Hackett: Zgoda.

Shepard: Yessir! I jeszcze klinika rano, na kaca. Shepard, bez odbioru.

Hackett: Shepard? Jak to: _rano_?

…

Shepard: Drużyyyna, pakujemy się i lecimy na Ziemię!

Garrus: Z powodu?

Shepard: Admirał Hackett obiecał mi drinka.

Garrus: Zacna inicjatywa.

Chakwas: Dobrze gada, polać mu!

Mordin: A-co-z-najnowszą-partią-naszej-wódki-Shepard?

Shepard: Bierzemy ze sobą. Nie wypada wbijać się na imprezę z pustymi rękami.

.

**- THE END -**

**.**

* * *

**Tak, niestety, to już koniec tej epickiej opowieści - chyba, że niestraszne Ci spoilery trzeciej części sagi ME.  
**

...**  
**

**Bazylia: Autorka chciałaby bardzo serdecznie podziękować wszystkim Czytelnikom za udział we wspólnej zabawie, zwłaszcza tym, którzy... Auć!**

******Shepard: Komandor Shepard chciałaby bardzo serdecznie podziękować wszystkim Czytelnikom, którzy ją uwielbiali i podziwiali przez całe 43 odcinki, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy zostawili komcie. Komcie są jeszcze lepsze niż sucharki. A teraz, droga Czytelniczko, drogi Czytelniku - nasza galaktyka liczy na Ciebie! P****owiedz o tej historii twoim znajomym - p****omóż komandor Shepard zebrać oddziały by ocalić galaktykę przed kosiarkami!**  



	44. ME3 w pigułce ! Uwaga, spoilery!

**- Mass Effect 3 w pigułce -**

**.**

Hackett: Powodzenia w jednoczeniu wojsk, Shepard.

Miranda: Wybacz Shepard, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Samara: Wybacz Shepard, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Jack: Sorry Shepard, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Mordin: Wybacz-Shepard-mam-ważniejsze-sprawy-niż-pozostać-w-twojej-załodze.

Tali: Vybacz Sheparrd, mam vażnieysze sprravy niż pozostać v tvoyey załodze.

Garrus: Wybacz Shepard, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Legion: Wybacz Shepard, mamy ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Thane: Wybacz Shepard, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pozostać w twojej załodze.

Jacob: Wybacz Shepard, mam waż-… Auć!

Shepard: Nikogo nie obchodzi, co masz, Taylor.

Jacob: Mam dziecko z laską z Cerberusa pomimo tego, że mogłem być twoim romansjerem w poprzedniej części!

…

Tali: Zostałam admirrałem, ale nie potrrafyę sama sobie porradzić ze svoimi obovyązkami vięc dołączę do ciebye, Sheparrd.

Garrus: Dołączę do ciebie, Shepard, bo beze mnie nie byłoby tej gry.

Liara: Zostałam Handlarzem Cieni, ale zamiast pomagać ci przez bezpośrednie zarządzanie siatką moich agentów dołączę do ciebie, Shepard.

Kaidan: Dołączę do ciebie Shepard, bo wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyłem ci Cerberusa i nadal cię kocham. Musisz chwilę poczekać aż wydobrzeję, a razie podziwiaj ten tani, zupełnie nieuzasadniony fabularnie i po prostu na chama wciśnięty fanservice.

Vega: Hej Shepard, jestem totalnym randomem i dołączę do ciebie bo Bioware pomyślało że właśnie ktoś taki przyda ci się w drużynie bardziej niż na przykład jakiś przyjaciel z drugiej części.

Javik: Witaj. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, że wyglądam jak przerośnięty robal, jestem Proteaninem, nieodłączną, integralną częścią fabuły tej części i dołączę do ciebie jeśli tylko zapłacisz Bioware 30 zł za punkty.

…

Wrex: Kij z tym, że właśnie jest wojna z kosiarkami, żądamy genofagium. To nic, że jeśli przegramy nie będzie już żadnych krogan, którzy mogliby się rozmnażać.

Mordin: Nie-mogę-pomóc-ci-w-rozkminianiu-budowy-Tygla-Shepard, muszę-bohatersko-zginąć-pomagając-kroganom-uleczyć-genofagium-chociaż-w-tej-chwili-to-zupełnie-bez-sensu-bo-jeśli-Żniwiarze-wygrają-to-nie-będzie-już-żadnych-krogan-którzy-mogliby-się-rozmnażać.

...

Thane: Shepard, żegnaj. Muszę zginąć, broniąc wysoko podstawioną żabę przez Manga-Boyem.

Kai Leng: Ohai Shepard, jestem Manga-Boy, jeden z nowych bossów, Iluzja wynajął mnie prosto z jakiegoś anime które akurat mieli w promocji.

…

- Cytadela, questy poboczne –

Indiana J'Ones: Shepard, musisz przynieść mi Świętego Graala.

Indianin Jones: Shepard, musisz przynieść mi Arkę Przymierza.

Yndyana vas Jones: Sheparrd, musisz przynieść mi Krryształovą Czaszkę.

Jones z Indiany: Shepard, musisz…

Shepard: Że może mam ci przynieść Świątynię Przeznaczenia, co?

…

Harbinger: DAŁEŚ SIĘ WPUŚCIĆ W NIEZŁY KANAŁ, ILUZJA.

TIM: Może, ale przynajmniej żaden z moich oddziałów nie ma takiego designu, o którym naprawdę _nie_ chciałbym wiedzieć skąd zajumali go twoi dostawcy.

Harbinger: CHODZI CI O BANSHEE? BĘDZIESZ Z NICH DUMNY, TO AKURAT WYMYŚLILI SAMI.

…

Anderson: Muszę zginąć, ponieważ… właściwie, to chyba jest bez sensu, ale tak mam w scenariuszu… Wtf?

Iluzja: To żeby każdy mógł jeszcze lepiej zobaczyć jaki jestem podły, ha-hha.

Anderson: Daj spokój, Iluzja, chyba nie mogą uważać graczy za aż takich idiotów. Ee… mogą?

…

Gwiezdny Bachor: A teraz zagrajmy w kolorki. Jeśli wybierzesz zniszczenie Żniwiarze zostaną zniszczeni, a razem z nimi gethy oraz EDI. Jeśli wybierzesz kontrolę zajmiesz moje miejsce, staniesz się WI i wszystko o co walczyłaś pójdzie w pi-… Pireneje. Jeśli wybierzesz syntezę wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie w świecie pełnym stworzonych przez Żniwiarzy zombie i hybryd gatunków które się kochają, jak na przykład ludzie i batarianie, a ja tu zostanę i będę sobie grał w The Sims: Droga Mleczna. Możesz też odmówić wyboru a wtedy…

Shepard: Giń, nieudany plot twiście!

Gwiezdny Bachor: NIECH TAK BĘDZIE. Właśnie skazałaś całą galaktykę na zagładę. Mwahaha.

Shepard: Stój! Mam save'a i nie zawaham się go użyć!

Gwiezdny Bachor: Hej, oszukujesz!

Shepard: To co! Wy też oszukujecie! Wybieram zniszczenie!

Gwiezdny Bachor: Ha-ha, nie grałaś w multi, więc i tak giniesz.

Shepard: To nie fair! Aaargh…

Gwiezdny Bachor: Ahaha.

…

Tali: Strrasznie przykrro patrzeć na tą ścianę z nazviskami poległych.

Kaidan: Jak będę mógł żyć bez Shepard?

Liara: Dlaczego na tabliczce jest napis: „Komandor Shepard"?

Garrus: Ej, a może Shepard miała na imię Komandor, i to jest największy plot twist w całej serii?

* * *

_(Gdyby ktoś kto grał w ME3 był tak miły i powiedział mi, czy podsumowane tutaj wrażenia zebrane z oglądania paru filmików i czytania opisów są trafne...)_

_...  
_

**Tak, niestety, tym razem to już naprawdę koniec tej epickiej opowieści.  
**

...**  
**

**Bazylia: Autorka chciałaby bardzo serdecznie podziękować wszystkim Czytelnikom za udział we wspólnej zabawie, zwłaszcza tym, którzy... Auć!**

******Shepard: Komandor Shepard chciałaby bardzo serdecznie podziękować wszystkim Czytelnikom, którzy ją uwielbiali i podziwiali przez całe 44 odcinki, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy zostawili komcie. Komcie są jeszcze lepsze niż sucharki. A teraz, droga Czytelniczko, drogi Czytelniku - nasza galaktyka liczy na Ciebie! P****owiedz o tej historii twoim znajomym - p****omóż komandor Shepard zebrać oddziały by ocalić galaktykę przed kosiarkami!**


End file.
